The Rose and the Scorpion
by DemiS
Summary: Rose Weasley has started attending Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only thing different was him. Scropius Malfoy. The boy that would attend school with her. When she finds out what house he's in, she's shocked. Her life was about change, for the good or the bad.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Chapter 1

Rose

"We'll see you at Christmas, Rose!"

Hermione shouted out towards the loud train.

"I love you!"

Ron added with a quick air kiss

"Bye mum, bye dad!" I shouted out of the window.

My parents were still waving as the train rolled out of sight and into the tunnel. I sighed and slumped down onto the 9 and ¾'s train. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the headboard.

Suddenly, the door slid open and a boy's head popped from behind. It was Scorpius...My relaxed posture grew stiff, and I sat up straight. His face grew uncertain, and his hand slowly slid the door open to its full.

"May I sit here? All the other wagons are full." He threw the question, a slight sneer sat upon his smug face. _Disgusting,_ I thought. I eyed him and curtly nodded.

He murmured a thanks and sat at the other end of the compartment, as far away from me as possible. I looked at him for a few moments before snatching my gaze away and busying myself with _Hogwarts, A History_. Its worn cover reminded me of my mother, as this was her book after all.

I felt Scorpius's gaze locked on my hair. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and continued reading.

"What are you reading?" Scorpius asked a few moments later, his voice sharp and icy, cutting the air like a knife. A sighed and silently cursed with my eyes closed. _Ughh_ I looked up and said in a quick manner.

" _Hogwarts, a History_ "

He nodded his head and looked out of the window. I looked back down at my book, but I never read. Thoughts raced in my mind, clouding my concentration. I frowned and looked up at the little cabinet like storage on top of the seat.

I remembered my uncle's story of getting stuck up there. He told all of the children some of his stories one New Year's Eve.

I turned and my eyes caught Scorpius's. His face was frozen and pale. Not much emotion lay in his grey eyes. I cursed silently underneath my breath. Our eyes locked, he moved closer to sit next to the window. Tearing his gaze from mine, he looked out the window, at the rolling hills and trees that dotted the land. Meadow rolled away and around as we turned a corner.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said, never looking in my direction.

I only nodded, head bobbing down for a second.

Some time passed before Scorpius went out to change, sliding the door closed behind him. I looked up and around. My stomach suddenly rumbled, and hugged it.

Moments later Scorpius came in, sliding the door shut behind him. He walked over and sat near the window, in front of me.

Suddenly, the door slid open once more, and the trolley witch stood with a trolley full of candy.

"Would you like some candy, dears?" The witch asked sweetly, smile warm and full.

"Yes."

"Yes, please."

Both of us replied, but I think I was much more polite and sweet. Scorpius's voice cut the air with a cold manner.

The trolley witches' smile grew even wider and she handed us our sweets in return for some money.

I had bought two packs of chocolate frogs, and some other sweets. Scorpius only bought a pack of chocolate frogs. I smiled and tore one open, snatching the frog before it could jump away. I quickly ate it, turning my attention to the card. I stared at it in surprise, at the gleaming name. _Ron Weasley_

"Harry Potter." Scorpius said slightly bitterly from the other side of the room. _What's up with him?_ He held up a card with two fingers, the name _Harry Potter_ shining.

"Why does he deserve it? Annoying idiot who people think is a hero." He said, eyes cold and sharp. A disgusted face grew on me, and I eyed him.

"Well, who deserves it? Huh? Your father? The one that was supposed to kill the great Albus Dumbledore? The one that cracked under pressure and nearly killed himself for Voldemort?" I spat, fury bubbling inside me.

"Do you really think your idiotic uncle deserves it? He might be great man, which I don't think he is, he still acted stupidly and blindly for most parts."

Scorpius was on his feet, and so was I, the train rumbling beneath us.

"You, your probably no better than Draco." I spat thickly. The slight hurt in his eyes gave away the softness of his heart. _He's not so much like his father, is he now?_ A little voice inside my head spoke, waking me up for what I had done.

My face softened and realization hit.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not sure what came over me…" I said softly.

"Don't be." He said, bitterness still residing in his voice. "Do you really think I'm like him?" He continued softly.

I looked up, I wasn't sure, since I'd seen him only once, and that once was over a small meeting in which she didn't even talk to him.

"Forget about it." He spat turning around to sit down once more, again as far away from me as possible. " How would you know me? You've known me for 2 hours."

I looked at him and sat down.

"I've seen you before. At a small meeting where you dad came to our house for work." I said softly, tilting my head to the side, "You were 8 when you came."

He looked up, frowning. "I-I… oh…" He whispered, looking at the window and taking a bite out of his chocolate frog. It was amazing that it hadn't ran away.

Moments later a slight chuckle suddenly escaped his thin lips. Erasing the terrible snarl that had occupied his lips.

"What?" I asked, a smile growing on my face.

"Remember when y-"

Another laugh, a throaty laugh.

"When my father came out of the dining room, and you stared at him. Then y-you said-"

Another laugh, this time shaking his chest.

Suddenly, I also laughed, bursting as the memory surfaced.

Scorpius flung a tear away and continued.

"'Were is the toy? I thought daddy said that you were going to bring a toy.' 'No' my dad said. You frowned and slapped his knee, magic crackling through your fingers. Y-you. Oh my goodness, I can't. Y-You gave him donkey ears and set him on fire, he even sounded like a donkey."

He kept laughing, his hands behind his head. I was doubling over, the memory replaying in my mind. He seemed so much calmer and sweeter, as if he had a totally opposite side. Maybe he did have a different side. Maybe it was just hidden under the cloak of ice.

"Oh, oh goodness." I whispered, unable to do anything more.

* * *

After an hour of reading and some sightseeing, I finally realized that we were getting close to Hogwarts. Great forests loomed over us as we zoomed past. Amazing, really magnificent. The view was gorgeous! The dark, shadowed trees raced past us, muddling with our sight.

The Malfoy was fumbling with his fingers, icy eyes focused on the window.

"I hate this view." He murmured, glancing back at me. I frowned and cocked my head to the side. Was he nuts!?

"How can you not adore this view?" I exclaimed, my eyes sparkling with confusion.

"It's disgusting" He snarled, looking back at the window. You are disgusting. Revolting. I caught myself, he seemed all right, but when this side of him showed… I didn't know. He seemed like a totally different person. "The dark forest looks terrible, and the skies are a dark pool of black."

I let out a frosty laugh.

"Dark forest? Dark pool of black? The shades of color in the sky are deeper than the ocean, changing and interlocking. Look at it's depth, the creatures that lay in that forest. Either your blind, or just mad." I said calmly.

"I think the latter goes for you." He murmured and glanced away towards the wagon door. I took a shaky breath and looked away, regret swelling inside. Yes, he is as revolting as his father. Cold and icy. The warmth showing through were the places that sunlight touched where things that were nice, but if one had to coax it out of him, then he was constructed of pure ice, and it couldn't be broken down. A tiny ember glowed deep inside. That light would either burn out, or glow to melt the ice. I snorted inwardly. As if, he'll remain an icy idiot if he wishes to.

I clenched my fists and stormed out the wagon. I saw Malfoy look up with a slight soft look, as if caught off guard. I bit my lip and raced towards the bathroom, the train shaking underneath me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Roses's Magic

Chapter 2

Scorpius

The Weasley had stormed out on him. Ugh, idiot. I suddenly caught myself, what if she wasn't? No! What am I thinking!? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and cradled my head in my hands. My elbows rested on my knees, creating splotchy red marks. I sighed and leaned back resting my head onto the headboard. My robes swished as I positioned myself and I wondered; what house will I be in? Slytherin? Well, most probably, as my family literally originated from the Slytherins. I snorted. A thought had wondered into my mind. What if I'm not Slytherin? I'm Ravenclaw, or even worse. His face contoured and his frown creased. Gryffindor…

No! Of course not! I'm not some brave, slimy, lion. I never will be.

A long time passed before Rose finally returned. She barged into the wagon chin up and eyes alert. She sat in front of me, legs and arms crossed. Her arms sat at her chest. She held her gaze on me, eyes never wavering. I narrowed my eyes and snatched my gaze away. Instead I stared at my wand, which seemed to be crackling with magic ready to burst. Jesus! When did so much magic collect inside! It was shaking, and I couldn't hold it straight very well.

Rose glanced at my wand twice. After, she looked up at me cooly.

"Your wand's charged with emotion." She delivered, eyeing me.

I snorted, not looking up.

"You know there's a spell to release all that safely." She continued.

I shook my head slightly.

She sighed and moved towards me with agility and speed. I turned away from her, almost crawling up the headboard. Idiot. She noticed me and arched an eyebrow.

"I won't bite." Rose scoffed

"May I?"

I slowly nodded and handed her my wand. She took it gingerly and held it like it was her own. How did she do that? I tried to hold my dad's wand once. I had singed hair afterwards.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, her voice going high.

She handed me my wand back, took out her own. Reciting a spell under her breath. She had a deep frown that creased her face. She cleared her throat and held her wand up high in the air. Rose inhaled and spoke clearly against the rumble of the train.

"Lecto Creitoru!"

She flicked her writ, and pointed her wand up into the air. What the hell was she doing? She was clearly nuts- Suddenly, a large gleaming bucket dropped out of thin air, hovering right before Rose's hand. My mouth dropped and a frown rose up my face.

Rose didn't look at me. She didn't even notice me. She just shrieked with happiness and jumped into the sky. An idiotic grin crept up her face as she set the bucket down onto the cushion. The bucket, I noticed, had a shimmering glow to it, and it seemed like a bubble surrounded the top.

The redhead open her palm and gestured towards me. What the-

"Oh."

I lowered my wand into her hand and stared up at her. She didn't notice. She never noticed. Rose cleared her throat once more, giggling a little before she pointed my shaky wand into bucket. She poked into the shimmering bubble around it, her hand stiffening as she tried to control the magic. She coughed and cried, her voice once again covering the rumblings of the train.

"Legato Emotionus Compote!"

The wand suddenly burst, emitting a colorful smoke that swelled inside the bucket. I watched, mesmerized. Shaded of angry red, happy greens, and sad blue burst into the bucket. It seemed to expand with all the emotion that had swelled inside me. I swear it seemed like it was too small. Too small to hold all my emotion. I never showed my emotion. Never. But it was starting to burst. At least it seemed like it was…

"Oh no. " Rose whispered eyes widening and grin dropping like a stone from her face, confirming my fears.

"Oh no, no, no."

My wand had stopped, but the bucket didn't seem to be stable, it was shaking and rumbling against Rose's hands.

"No,no,no." She cried racing out the wagon with the bucket swishing in her arms.

"What the hell!?" I yelled, running after her, trying to catch up with my long legs. Rose's hair was gliding behind her, and the bucket she was holding seemed like it was going toerupt. We were closer to the train backdoor. Closer. Closer.

Rose shrieked and slammed her shoulder against the door. It swung open and a strong wind slapped us both in the face. Rose was about to fall, falling… She regained footing, slipping on the little bacony.

"Out!" She cried as she flung the bucket out, my wand in her hand.

I reached her, hand on the doorway as the bucket exploded. It shadowed us with colorful smoke, glittering and sparkling in the cool night sky. Flecks of red plummeted down, while little clouds of green rose up, high, high into the night sky.

"Safely, eh?" I asked, panting. Rose was watching the smoke rise and fall. She just threw a small punch at his arm. I froze as her knuckles touched me, ice rippling through my bones. She stood rigid noticing my icy posture. I let go, melting and slumped against the doorframe. She arched an eyebrow, eyeing him.

"What was that!?" A voice cried behind us.

Rose winced and turned around, glancing at the owner of the voice.

It was a very confused and slightly angry James Potter.

* * *

A.N Thanks so much for reading! :D

Hi! My name is Demi, and I'm new to

This is the second chapter of my new story, and I hope you can forgive me for it being so short. The next part might not be up for a few days, as I have a test to study for. . Hope you guys can wait, and I can't wait myself to continue this fanfic.  
Please review this part and tell me waht you think! I'd be glad to know. I'm sorry if I don't show the chrachters the way you would like them, but I don't pearsonlly think of the charachters, (Draco,Harry, etc.) the same way that Rose and Scorpius do! Please keep in mind that Scorpius's father was hated most his life, and this is how I think Rose and Scorpius would react to him. Thanks again, and have a great day!

Thanks for favouriting and following my story! It means so much! :D

KittyGirl, Hi! I posted a review on the first chapter as a reply. So sorry! I did not know any way else. You can read it if you would like. Thanks!

See you guys next time! :D  
-DemiS


	3. Chapter 3 The Potter's Love

Rose

I winced and turned, facing James. He was glaring at Scorpius, who in turn was eyeing him.

James turned to me and disbelief marked his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here? With _him?_ " He asked, acting as if Scorpius wasn't even here.

"I was saving his life." I told James, tilting my head to the side.

Scorpius's neck snapped as he turned to glare at me.

"Saveing my l-" He started, but was interrupted by me. I stomped on his foot, and James didn't even notice. Scorpius just narrowed his eyes, and turned back at James.

"Nice meeting you Potter." He spat at James and turned to leave.

"You never told me what you were doing with my cousin!" James called over to Malfoy. He turned back to face me. I was glaring at him arms crossed at my chest.

"What?" He asked, throwing his arms out.

"What was that about?" I snarled, hoping to sound at least a little scary.

"What was he doing with you! I should ask. We're nearly at Hogwarts, and you're her with the Malfoy?"

He was being extremely overprotective. As always. I rolled my eyes and walked away past Potter.

"Rose" He hissed, trying to catch my arm. And he did. I suddenly turned, slamming into his chest.

"What!" I cried, looking up into James's eyes. They were soft and loving. Brotherly… I was suddenly calmer, slowed down by his touch. I sighed under him, getting closer to his brotherly arms. He was always an older brother I never had. He always calmed me, including now.

"What?" I asked, softer now, but exasperation still shining through my words.

"Be careful." He whispered, tilting his head to the side. "I know how you can be. _Cousin_ " He teased softly.

A grin spread up his face and ventured to his eyes.

I came out of his embrace and threw him a playful punch.

"Hey!" I voiced, tilting my left hip up, and placing my hands on both. "Don't get in my business next time." I exclaimed playfully and turned on the spot. I was nearly at the door to Scorpius's and my wagon, when a voice sounded far away.

"Be careful."

James still hadn't moved from his spot, tilted head and curious eyes still on me.

"I will!" I cried, waving a hand over my shoulder at him.

I continued back to our wagon, sliding the door open, and close. An idiotic grin was still at my face as I turned.

Scorpius

My head was leaned onto the cold window, and my eyes were closed as the redhead came in. I was contemplating on faking sleep, but my eyes snapped open at the Rose's touch.

She had sat in front of me, carefully placing her smooth hand on my knee.

I cringed and moved my knee to the side, throwing Rose off. I could see her reflection in the window, and she seemed surprised, but then she must have understood something. The remains of a grin were gone to the wind. She shifted uncomfortably and eyed me, as if I couldn't see. Idiot. I cursed under my breath and turned to look at her.

"What?" I snarled, my top lip curling just slightly.

She drew back a bit, and whispered.

"I'm sorry about James, he's just really overprotective of me."

I grunted and turned away. The train was slowling and we were almost at Hogwarts. Excitement sparked in my stomach, and little fires glowed. This was what I've been waiting for! So was Rose, as I saw, since a smile returned to her sculpted face, and she was burning with happiness and excitement.

As the train rolled to a stop, Rose bounced up, grabbing her last chocolate frog, and stuffing it in her pocket. I slowly got up behind her, striding past her to get out. I navigated around the bustling students towards the doors.

They suddenly swung open, revealing a train station bathed in lamplight. I glanced around, gathering myself. I stopped as I saw a looming figure appear out of the dark, his footsteps thundering at the wooden planks. He gathered a lamp from one of the benches, and swung it up to shoulder height. He was huge. Three times taller than a normal man. Eh, I knew who he was.

"Al' the firs' years her'! Come on! Ove' here! Hurry alon'. Budge up there, boy." Hagrid's voice boomed as he instructed the hurried first years.

I slowly moved towards the ever-growing first year group, my face blank and emotionless. _Here we go_

 _A.N._ Thanks for reading you guys! :D I hope it wasn't too crappy XD haha

Please leave a review and tell me how you feel about this story! :D

Hi KittyGirl! Thanks for reviewing, and I answered it as a review as well. Sorry, I have no clue how else to answer XD If you know, please tell me!:D

Thanks! And have a great day! :D


	4. Chapter 4 The Black Cat

Rose

I had been standing at the train door, the smile on my lips growing as I noticed the large, looming, shape in front of me.

"Hagrid!" I cried, waving my arm through the air.

"I-Who… Oh! Rose! M' Ros' dear!"Hagrid looked up, searching for the owner of the voice. As he spotted me, his smile grew wide, and his eyes twinkled in the lamplight.

I dropped from the train and raced up to the ever-growing crowd of first years. I could see brunette, and redheads, and blondes, and even a few kids with bright hair. One had flaming red hair that dropped into to a dark, blood, red.

"How ar' ya' ma dear?" Hagrid asked, as I got closer.

"Great! 'Mazing! You?" I exclaimed, smile twinkling at my eyes.

He was bending down to come close to me.

"I'm great'! Good to se' ya' Rose."

I beamed up at him, practically glowing with happiness.

"Allrighty." Hagrid looked up and continued herding the first years over to him.

The walk towards the lake and the boats was… cold. I was freezing over, and we weren't allowed to use magic here. As we reached the boats, I was practically an icicle.

"Uh, H-Hagrid. It's freezing, anything y-you can d-do?" I asked, shivering. Hagrid turned around, as he was seating the first group. He was quite confused, and he stared at me for a moment.

"Oh!" He looked back at the seated first years; they were shivering as well.

"Sorry." He murmured and brought out a large, pink, umbrella. He whispered the Hot-Air charm, and blasted it at us. I moaned and slumped down, warmth galloping through my bones.

"Better?" He asked, frown creasing his brow.

"Better." I whispered, nodding my head.

"Good." His smile reappeared, and he herded the first years onto the boats.

As we got closer to Hogwarts, the lights grew, and the boats slowed as we reached the dock.

The dark waters lapped against the rocky shore, and the Hot-Air Charm had worn off. We were cold once more. I hurried forward, Hagrid striding ahead. The doors to the castle rolled open, revealing a black cat that sat on its haunches. It meowed, racing away to let us pass.

A few murmurs of uncertainty passed through the crowd at the sight of the cat. What was that? _Who_ was that? I new professor? Or a new caretaker? Who was she, or he…

I shook my head just slightly and followed Hagrid up onto stairway.

"Wai' a sec' for the new professo'" Hagrid rumbled over the murmurs.

We waited for a moment, and I raced down the stairwell to check on my cat, Moss. She was fine, a little irritated, but fine. She was a dark colored cat, with bright white spots, and little circles that danced around her eyes. I scratched her and murmured soothing words as she purred into my palm.

Afterwards, I raced back up, just before the same black cat raced in front of the crowd, and Hagrid disappeared through the large doors. He raced up in front of us, and suddenly changed. He transformed into a man with a high ponytail, and glasses.

 _Animagus…_

"Welcome! I'm Professor Meldow, and I will be your new transfiguration professor!" His voice was sharp and cheerful, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Now, before we get inside, I shall tell you this: You are _not allowed_ to use any poraphones-" Proffesor Meldow was looking down his glasses, a smile hung upon his lips. He was talking about the little disks that shined when someone called you. And when they did, the disk popped up into a holographic figure.

"You _are_ allowed to keep those music players and earplugs." He waved his arms around, scanning the crowd. He continued with a few other rules and regulations.

"But! Of course, you are waiting to come into the Great Hall, and you shall!" He chuckled and led us towards the large doors. Exitment and slight nervousness bubbled in my soul, and seemed to be the one right up front, next to the Professor.

He looked over his shoulder, and cried "Welcome! Welcome to the Great Hall!"

A/N OMG Im soooo sorry you guys! I didint think that this one would come up so late! :O

I was quite sick, and I didn't have a computer for a few days :( I know it's not an excuse, but I'm truly sorry. I think my teacher intends on killing us this month XD I had an exam today, and I have one tomorrow. Oh my goodness.

But I hope you guys are okay with this kinda filler chapter.

I hope you guys can for give me, I'm truly sorry.

Thanks for reading, and please reaview! :D


	5. Chapter 5 The Surprise of the Hat

Scorpius

"Welcome, Welcome to the Great Hall!"  
The professor's voice boomed in the shining hallway. He was shiny and bright, and so cheerful. I gasped as the doors opened, revealing the Great Hall.  
Candles glowed around the room, and shadows danced around the Hall. Chatter bounced around the room, vibrating across the windows. Ghosts raced across the hall, gliding around the students. I looked around, exploring the different tables. The Slytherins were loud and familiar, but at the same time, a part of me fueled a rush to run away. I winced at the hipster Hufflepuff with smiles and cheered faces. The Ravenclaws close to me had been discussing a _Lumos_ spell, while a few others were buried in talks of the library. The Gryffindors. Well, the Gryffindors were cheerful and… no words could describe it. They were so homely and fun, a part of me itched to walk and just sit there.  
What on Earth was wrong with me!? Bloody hell, I'm going soft. Moments later, the chatter died down, leaving an eerie silence to answer to.  
"Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts!" Cried a voice from the end of the room. I looked ahead, cocking my head to the side.  
"Come on! Follow me everyone!" Proffesor Meldow cried, looking over his shoulder before speeding ahead towards the end of the hall. As we passed, the Hufflepuffs waved at us, smiles greeting us on. The Ravenclaws bowed their heads, smiles tugging at the corner of their mouths. The Gryffindors were a mix of the two, smiles and loud voices leading us on. I just ignored the Slytherins, a ball of annoyance tugging at my eyes.  
As we got closer, I noticed a redhead bobbing around the front of the crowd. _Rose…_ I butted through the crowd, landing next to Rose.  
She was watching Professor McGonagall. The Headmistress was sharp and straight, though grey airs peeked from behind her bun. A smile tugged at her thin lips, and her eyes shining with a sharp warmness behind her glasses.  
At first Rose didn't notice me. When does she ever notice? I nudged her, swinging my elbow at her. Her head turned, but her eyes where still focused on the headmistress. As she turned, her eyebrows rose, and her mouth parted just slightly. Before she could say anything, Proffesor Meldow brought a stool and a very tattered hat over. The sorting hat coughed, peeling open its eyes. Suddenly, it sang:

 _A thousand years ago our story stars_

 _Where four sorceress glow at their grand starts_

 _The four were different, but still blood_

 _The bold Gryffindor from the glen_

 _The fair Ravenclaw, chin high and back straight_

 _The sweet, sweet Hufflepuff, smile_

 _And the cunning, Slytherin, blood cold and grave_

 _They rose up and high_ _And made this land_

 _They fought, and fought over the name_

 _The name of the great academy they made_

 _Then finally, a decision was made_

 _It was supposed to be called_ _Hogwarts_

 _A place for the great and gifted_

 _Now, the houses were named after them_

 _The four great brothers that made this place_

 _Who do you belong with?_

 _The sweet Hufflepuff so nice?_

 _Or the brilliant Ravenclaws so great?_

 _Or maybe the bold Gryffindors so brave?_

 _Or the cold Slytherins so grave?_

 _Let me answer the call_

 _Again the year starts for us_

 _The new are welcomed_

 _The old welcomed back_

 _Drop me snug on your ears_

 _And allow me to choose you destiny_

 _Your home, your family, your space_

The Sorting Hat finished, a silence following in its end.  
Headmistress McGonagall bowed her head, and rose again, mentioning towards the professor. He smiled and nodded, turning back towards us.  
"When I call your name, come here and sit on the stool. As the Sorting Hat calls out the house, walk over to the table. Alrighty? Let's begin" She cleared her throat and raised a scroll up.  
"Melin Andorvi!" She called out the names, the houses raising their voices for them:  
Ravenclaw  
Slytherin  
Hufflepuff  
Ravenclaw  
Griffindor  
The names went on, and on. Endless and long. Soon, came the Potters.  
"Albus Potter!"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
What?! No, it had to be a mistake. Potter's son could not be in Ravenclaw. I looked around, seeing the shocked faces of the Hall. Even the professor had frozen for a moment, mouths open ever so slightly.  
Albus had a fearfull expression upon his face, and he was taking quick shallow breaths. He was panicking and looking around. Professor Meldow shook his head, gently leading Albus off the stool.  
"Come on dear, it's alright."  
He whispered loudly enough for the closest to hear. Albus looked up into Proffesor Meldow's face, shaking his head.  
"It's ok, some of the best are there." He whispered, comforting Albus.  
Albus slowly nodded, walking towards the Ravenclaw table. The Ravenclaw slowly build up a loud cheer, whistles lacing through their cries.  
Slowly, everyone came back to the ceremony, though some were muttering about Albus. He had been destined to go to Grifindor… Or maybe not.  
I frowned, the idea sour in my soul.  
Everyone's name slowly came up, and I wan't there. Then:  
"Lanbord Zen!"  
"Ravenclaw!" I  
frowned, as Rose had been seated, and even the Lambord was the last on the list.  
"Wait! What about me?" I asked, eyeing Profesor Meldow.  
He was looking at the list, eybrows knitted. He scanned the list twice, one hand on his chin. Anxiety bubbled in my stomach, ready to burst. Suddenly, the proffesors face lit up, looking up to face me.  
"You're here, I just missed you. So sorry" He said, slight chuckle leaping from his lips.  
The students released a breath they had been holding.  
"Draco Malfoy!" I slowly rose to sit at the stool. I clenched my eyes and balled my fists. _Gryffindor_ A little voice spoke in my had before I could stop it. No!  
"Really? Alright" The hat spoke just for me.  
Before I could shout out, the hat called  
"Gryffindor!"

A.N

Thanks for reading!

Ok, you guys, I can explain! I had 5 exams this month, and school kicked me in my gut.  
But! School is ending in less thn a month, and I can finally start writing again!

Ok, this part took foreever

Hope you enjoy!  
Thanks for reading, and please review!


	6. Chapter 6 The Cold Lion

Rose

"Gryffindor!"

What?! I frowned, James turning to look at me. He lowered his head, a curse murmured from his lips.

"Blimey" He followed trhough, glancing at my bewildered face. I threw him a quick glare, looking back up and around the hall.

Scorpius was frozen on the tool, eyes wide and thin lips slightly parted. Silence hung over the Hall, cloaking the laughter and happiness. Albus was forgotten, replaced by Scorpius.

I snorted, raising my voice to a loud cry, whistling along the way. I stopped for a moment, shooting James a glare and a punch. He complained. Groaning for a sec, he rubbed his arm and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Now!" I hissed, sending a slap down his arm.

"Ok! Ok" He surrendered, raising his hands up, above his head.

"Good" I whispered, smile tugging at my lips.

I raised another cry of joy, and James joined, then his friends joined in. After, part of the Gryffindor table was whooping and cheering, though a few were sulking and murmuring.

Scorpius looked fearful and uncertain, and his steps lacked confidence. He looked over to me, rapidly sliding in place next to me. The girl next to him squirmed and grew hostile, shaking her head as slid closer to her friend.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his arm. He didn't even notice. He was staring straight ahead with his legs bouncing up and down. I firmed my grip on his hand, letting the subject drop. A few of the others were sending glances over to us, and James was eyeing him every few moments.

I sighed… This is going to take forever.

As McGonagall talked about the new year, and rules, and blah blah blah for a few minutes, Scorpius calmed, taking deep breaths.

"Now! I know you are starving, so, let's eat! We'll talk afterwards!" And with that, food appeared on the silver plates.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, rubbing my hands together. "Come on Scorpius! Let's eat!" I chirped, glancing over at him. I frowned, cocking my head to the side.

His hands lay in front of him, and his head hung in between. He was slowly banging his head across the table.

"Hey, it's ok. At least you have me." I said uncertainly, a sad smile tugging at my lips. His head slowly lifted, swinging just slightly. He gave me a heart broken look, drifting up to grab a piece of corn.

I shook my head, grin sliding upon my face.

Scorpius

Gryffindor… The one house I dreaded to be in…

Guilt swelled in my chest as a happy ball bounce across my heart. A part of me wanted to stay here, at this place… with her. What was wrong with me!? I sighed, biting down on the piece of corn in my hand.

How would I tell my father? … Fear jumped into my throat as the thought creeped in. Rose thought that I had her… I had nobody, not even friends here… _You have Rose though…_ A tiny spark in my heart spoke.

No, I tried to stop the spark of rebellion from growing. I let out a groan of hate and pain. Rose was looking at me closely, a frown creasing her brow.

Ughh, I was on the verge of giving up and breaking. How could I? I was a bloody weakling. Fuck.

Rose

After the feast, we walked to the common room. I was at the back, James and Scropius walking alongside me. Scorpius was staring at his feet, and James was giving be quick, shorts bursts of touring around the place.

"Oh! And this is the Fat Lady painting, that's our common room."

"Thanks Jamey" I mumbled, giving him a quick smile before returning to Scorpius.

"Hey, come on. It can't be that bad."

He snapped up, sending me a quick glare. "This. _This is_ bad." He snarled, continuing, "I'm going crazy with this. I-I can't _be_ in Gryffindor. I-I _can't!_ " He was wringing his hands, looking everywhere but at my sad face.

I set a hand on his shoulder, looking at his face. He shrugged me off, leaning away. My hand was left in the air, gloominess whisking around my fingers.

Scopius went forward, away and far from the group, and also away from us. I felt Jame's hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him, shaking my head.

"I've known him for so little, but… It feels like I've known for forever…" I shook my head. "I'm never going to light that spark of his, am I?"

"You will." James assured me, lending a hug, before leading us over to the others. Jamey wasn't supposed to be there, but he came for me. He was supposed to be in the common room, waiting for us to come.

"Thanks Jamey." I whispered, truly thankful for all he'd done.

"No problem, little Rose. No problem." He whispered, nodding his head.

Scorpius

As we walked into the common room, I raced over to the boys' dorm, shutting the door behind me without notice. I slammed I shut, running to bury myself in the beds.

A.N

Thanks fro reading guys! I did it! I actually uploaded it the next day! Ya

I tried my best, and hehehe, somethings are coming up hehehe

Thanks for reading, and please reaview! :D


	7. Chapter 7 Breakfast and Surprise

Chapter 7

Rose

Before every one went to bed, I slumped into the chair in front of the fireplace. The place was crazy, from scared first years, to mad seven years, and everything in between.

I sighed, nestling deeper into the fluffy chair. Moss was purring on my lap, and I was stroking her gently.

"Hey little Rose, you tired?" James suddenly appeared from behind me.

"Hey, yeah" I said. A tired smile grew on my lips.

Seeing my expression, James chuckled, bouncing onto the arm of my chair.

"Soooo, how was your first time here?" He asked, a crazy grin bouncing on his lips. I chuckled, answering with my head tilted.

"Do you mean the shocked Malfoy? 'Cause other than that it was awesome."

James chuckled, leaving us in a comfortable silence afterwards.

"Do you think he'll be alright Jamey, Albus I mean?" I ask, finally looking up.

"Yeah, well, he'll be fine. Though it was a bit of a shock. And I was the one teasing him about the Slytherin, and he ended up in Ravenclaw." Jamey answered, hugging the back of his neck. He frowned, dropping his head to the side.

"How about Malfoy?" I asked quietly after the silence that strung between us.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Why are you so worried?" He asked, a sheepish grin spreading up his face.

I frowned, sending a slap down Jamey's arm. He protested, a little laugh leaping form him.

"Hey! Don't you dare say that! I'm sorry I care for some people!" I cried, crossing my arms at my chest. I huffed, looking away.

"Hey. It's okay, I'm sure Uncle Ron'll be furious, but eh, we'll survive." He teased, leaning in towards me.

I snorted; _I do not like him. No!_ I slapped myself mentally, a shiver galloping down my back.

"I'm going to sleep." I murmured, rubbing my eye with back of my hand. I released Moss, and she tumbled down to the floor. She meowed once, then trotted away to do God knows what.

"Heeeey" Jamey whined, "Don't goooo"

I sighed, sending a wave behind me before a climbed the steps leading into the dorms.

"Night!"

Scorpius

The night had passed with little sleep; loud rumbles of my heart would wake me. Nightmares would wash my sleep away.

In the morning, the Gryffindors dashed out, laughing as they burst from the door. One boy groaned, slowly tumbling out of bed. It was kind of funny, if you thought about it. I waited until everyone was out, before rolling out bed and getting ready.

I headed down to the Great Hall, trying to avoid the Gryffindors. Even as I passed the Raveclaws, murmurs rose around. A shiver galloped down my back, and I sped up my walk to the Great Hall.

Rose

The night rolled by, dreams waking me at different intervals. But! It was the first day here! Excitement grumbled in my stomach as I put on a shirt and a sweater rolled on top. The shirt peeked just a little from under the sweater. A skirt dropped to my knees, black and comfy. I quickly rolled my hair in to a high pony tail, some baby hairs dropping on my face. I put on my robe, glancing around to find Moss. I spotted her, a ball of fur laying on one of the beds. I came up to her, stroked her once, and dashed out of the common room, agenda curled in my hand.

As I spotted Jamey, I jogged over to him. He was chatting with a Ravenclaw girl. I shook my head, a smile creeping through.

"James!"

He looked around, searching for my voice. I chuckled, as I was nearly under him. Suddenly, icy blond hair caught my eye dashing away to the Great Hall. _Scorpius…_

"Hey Little Rose" Jamey answered, smiling warmly.

"Um, Jamey, can I talk to you later? Sorry, got to run." I said, smiling up at him. He followed my gaze, catching the icy blond hair. It was rapidly dashing away, out of my grasp.

"Oh, Alright. See ya at breakfast!" He answered, sending me a thumbs up as he walked away with his buddies. I waved, jogging away to the disappearing blond hair. I winced, _what if it's not Scorpius?_

As I came closer, I cried "Scorpius! Malfoy!" He perked up, sending a gaze over his shoulder before speeding up.

"Scorpius!" I hissed, catching his arm. He shrugged me off, dashing off to the Hall. I groaned, walking up to slip into his speed.

He winced, "Please, j-just leave me alone."

I snorted "And what? Leave you to the wolves?"

He whimpered just slightly, only enough for me to hear. I gripped his arm, carefully leading him towards the Hall.

As we entered, a few gazed responded to our footsteps. Murmurs gripped the Hall. Even the Headmistress looked up, over her glasses.

"Come one," I whispered to Malfoy, sliding in to sit with Jamey, _apparently_ he'd made it before us. I snorted, answered by a few glances from our table. _Bloody Hell! What was wrong with every one!?_

"You have to eat, you'll starve in minutes." I answered Malfoy. He hadn't said anything, andhe wasn't eating.

"I-I'm not really-"

Before Malfoy could finish, a shriek sounded as one of the owls entered the Hall. Behind her, hundreds of owls rushed in dropping mail to everyone.

"Mail!" I said cheerfully, as my mother's tawny owl, Chocolate, came bouncing at the table. She landed gracefully on my stretched hand, chirping warmly as she rubbed against my elbow.

"Hey Chochlate" I whispered, sending a pet against her head. She screeched, turning up her leg to show a rolled letter. My eyes glimmered as I took the curled letter.

"Thanks girl" I murmured, releasing her to return to the owl tower to rest. I think she may be resting here for a long time. A chuckle escaped my lips as I caught Malfoy's gaze.

I grinned, questioning:

"What?"

"Nothing." He whispered, shaking his head. I snorted,

"There's something. Tell me." I leaned in towards him.

"Want to know? Fine. _Fine._ " He sighed, murmuring something. I only caught the quiet words of _regret_ and _will._

"I think that y-you are awesome with animals, and that your laugh i-is beautiful." He uttered, looking away.

I chuckled, catching myself as Malfoy's gaze latched onto my eyes.

"What?" I teased, laughed lightly.

"Nothing." He growled, looking away to pour himself some pumpkin juice.

I smacked my lips, leaning over to take the jug from his hands as he finished pouring his drink. I caught his smell, my nose tingling at the unfamiliar smell. He smelled like… new books… and like freshly baked bread. He also smelled slightly like vanilla. The mix of smells laced my nose, lingering as I poured my flask with the pumpkin juice.

I turned around to Jamey, a lingering smell positioned itself in my nose.

"Jamey, can you pass me your transfiguration book?" I asked, taking a sip of the juice. It melted at my tongue, vibrating through me with warmth.

"Transfiguration?" Jamey laughed, "Isn't that a little complex?"

I frowned as an answer, my lips turning up. He laughed, waving at me as he dug through his bag.

"Of course it's not, you've read and learned all those books during the summer. He looked up for a second, wondering to himself. Suddenly, a roar of laughter was heard from him.

"What?" I asked, smile tugging the corners of my eyes.

"I-I remember when you'd read those books night and day. _Bookworm_." He laughed again, handing me his book.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Jamey." I snatched the book away, narrowing my eyes at him for a moment. I shook my head, returning to Scorpius.

"What's your schedule like?" I asked, flipping through the pages, finding the last one I was on.

"Well, I've got Herbology after this, Charms, then Transfiguration, Potions. Lunch, then… I've got Flying Lessons, and History of Magic…" He turned to look at me expectantly. After a moment, he waved his hand,

"Yours?"

"Oh, Well. I've got Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Flying lessons, and History of Magic..." I finished, realizing that mine was the same as his. I turned, frowning, and pronounced.

"We have-"

"The same classes, at the same time." He finished for me, leaning back to stretch.

The Gryffindor first years apparently had the same classes, only divided into 3 groups of Gryfindors.

"We share Herbology with Hufflepuff, um… Charms with Ravenclaw, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, History of Magic by ourselves, and Flything Lessons with… ughhh ..." I groaned, leaning forwards to thump my head against Jamey's shoulder.

"Hm?" He turned, humming.

"We've got Flying Lessons with Slytherin today." I moaned, muffled by James' shoulder.

He frowned, whispering "So? Not all Slytherins are bad."

I looked up, brow creased "Still, they are going to tease Scorpius… and me." I turned away, placing my hands on the forgotten Transfiguration book.

"Hey, you're are strong little rose, you'll be able to ignore the prates. Or else I'll strangle their bloody necks." He pronounced, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Come 'ere." He whispered, holding me against his chest. His heartbeat thumped in my ear, strong and warm with love. I sighed into his sweater, lifted myself out of his grasp.

"Thanks." I whispered, smiling at him "I owe you one."

He winked, turning away to join his friends.

"You done?" I voice cut through my thoughts. I positioned myself to gaze at Scorpius.

"Ok, now. We have Flying Lessons with Slytherin." He murmured, mostly to himself.

"Yup." I nodded, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

A.N Omg! I have 600+ views! How did this happen?! Thanks you soooo much!

On that note, here **shoves a long chapter at face,** take it! (hehehe, I hope you like it! :D)

Also, **Astoria Garce,** Thanks sooo much for reviewing my chapters! Aaaaa, It means the world to me!

Hope you guys are ok with the kinda filler chapters. **cowers face, ready for tomatoes** ,

I know this is going slowly, and I will speed it up (If you want to?)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

-Demi


	8. Chapter 8 The Show of Magic

Scorpion

Chapter 8

Rose had been so nice to me… she acted like my mother, but… warmer. She had been… sweeter, though I had acted like a jerk on their train ride here. I had been such a bastard, though she had been like a sweet little angel.

She had helped me through the day when nobody cared, as I walked down the aisle stiffly, seating myself on the Gryffindor bench. Her cousin seemed nice, and they were like brother and sister, warm and cuddly. James hadn't been rude to me, though I think that was on Rose's accord.

I shook away my thoughts, rising up and beckoning towards Rose to do the same, as we were getting late for classes.

"Come on, or we'll be late."

She nodded, quickly bumping James on the shoulder and chuckling a goodbye.

"What do we have first again?" Rose asked as we exited the Hall; she was fumbling in her bag, trying to find he schedule. I sighed, hiding an inkling of amusement.

"Herbology." I answered, not even glancing down at Rose. We walked with a silence strung between as, maneuvering through the courtyards. Some glances were send our way, but Rose would send them a glare, her brow creased.

The little inkling of amusement grew like a little flower, blossoming enough for me to roar at one of the passing students; Rose had send him a glare, and the boy had stumbled back falling down with a downfall of books. Rose just shook her head, coming forwards to haul him up. The boy's blond hair was ruffled, and his eyes were a bright green, fear slight.

"Don't judge us like that next time" She huffed, sweeping away before the boy could even peep a word. She hadn't been exactly mean, and she had stood up to me.

"Thanks." I murmured, catching up with her with a few long strides.

"No problem, no one should act like that around others."

While we hurried to the greenhouses, that scene kept replaying in my mind: How Rose, a _Weasley_ , had helped me, a _Malfoy_. Just the fact of us being friends was incompatible and uncomfortable... Yet still so familiar and inviting. A war had always surged between the Weasleys and the Malfoys, and the fact of it pausing for a few years was mad.

"Why are you always so nice?" I asked her quietly, causing her to stumble on her step. _Jesus, she could be clumsy sometimes, eh?_

"That was unexpected." She mumbled, seeing my arched eyebrow. "I don't know. Isn't that what people _are_ supposed to do? Be nice to each other?" She wasn't looking at him, just searching for Greenhouse A.

I shrugged. "I guess I wasn't expecting a Weasley to become friends with a Malfoy." I tensed at the word _friend,_ because I wasn't so sure I could call her that. She send me a sideward glance, and a comfortable shrug.

I noticed her freckle splattered nose, not too long and thin like her father's, but more gentle. Freckles bounced along her cheeks, also dotting under her eyes. A light and constant rose stained her cheek, rousing a fresh warmness. Her hair was a blooming red, wild and large, much like her mother's. _Since when do I know her parents so well?_

I was quite for the rest of the way, striding to lean the door open for Rose, who rocked an eyebrow at the move.

"What? I can't have manners now?" My voice held light ice, one that could break with a small touch; more playful that cold.

Herbology was a blur, nothing interesting happen during class… Blah, blah, blah.

"Here you'll learn to respect plants. Love them, and care for them…"

"Next class?" Rose was once again fumbling in her bag, searching for God knows what.

"Charms." I sighed, exasperation thinly expressed.

"Welcome! Welcome to Charms, year 1! I will be your professor, Professor Flitwick! Now, just because I'm old, won't mean that I can't hear you chattering about in the back!"

Our Charms teacher was a stumpy old man, his white beard spilling over his face and to his knees. The thing was, that the man was probably 3 feet tall! If no less… He waved his hand around the students, turning in a little circle on his book-stacked chair. He placed a hand behind his back, and raised the other, a stumpy oaky wand held comfortably.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He cried, spinning quickly to point at a little mouse that scuttled around on his desk. Suddenly, the little guy rose in to the air, squeaks of protest flinging around as he shook his tiny legs. The professor quickly led the mouse around the room, carefully balancing him back on the desk. He shrieked, fleeing from the desk and scrambling away behind the other desks.

"Now, poor guy, but, that was a levitation charm! To do this charm takes skill, knowledge, and patience. Yet! It is a great charm for beginning witches and wizards."

Rose

Professor Flitwick's words resonated in my skull, happiness seeping all over me. I could actually do the charm! I had learned over the summer, progressing over two books of Charms.

After a decade of minutes, our professor finally let us try the charm on feathers; he had said their light and airy feel would help accomplish the charm easier. I had done this charm on a heavy transfiguration book, I could do this! I grinned, exitment driving my blood.

As Professor Flitwick neared Scorpius' and my area, I snatched the chance, grabbing his attention to show him.

I cleared my throat, pronouncing strongly and freely: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

With a light flutter, the feather rose into the air, dancing as if the wind cradled it in its arms.

"Wow! ! That was great- amazing even!" He turned his attention to the struggling class, waving his arms around, "Everyone! This is the way to do this charm! Let show you how it's done." He beckoned to me, smiling with encoregemt.

" Go ahead dear."

I caught eyes on me, and I closed my eyes, snapping them open as I cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

With a strong kick, the feather rose into the air, jumping on an unfelt wind and tumbling around like a dancer. Uhs and Ahs spread through the room as I brough the feather down, grinning like an idiot. Scopius was staring at me, amazement showing through his greyed eyes. A smile creeped up his face, and I giggled as the class broke into an applause.

"Thank you ! Now, that was an amazing show!"

"Great job on the charm today." Scorpius glanced down at me as we walked of towards Transfiguration.

"Why, thank you." I answered formally, still grinning like an idiot. I laughed, unable to keep it in. Scorpius shook his head, and we strode of towards Transfiguration.

A.N, wow, this was overdue… But! I have one more day of school left, so I'll be able to write more! I hope you guys are enjoying these, because I have something planned for the next few chapters… hehehe

Thanks for reading! Please review!

-Demi


	9. Chapter 9 The Unforgiving Flower

**Warning! This chapter contains physical pain, and may not be comfortable to some!**

Scopius

The day passed in a blur, the highlight of the day being Transfiguration. Professor Meldow had turned a kid named Alec into a ferret for chatting, as I demonstration, he said. The whole class had burst into laughter as ferret Alec ran around on his desk, shrieking in fear.

"Isn't that nice? I have to practice the Levitation Charm." I sighed, exasperation built into my voice.

Rose pointed at me, a mocking laughter lacing out of her thin lips.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." I shook my head, turning to face the fat woman.

I strode over to the fireplace, plopping down on the couch. Rose sat parallel of me, stroking a cat in her arms.

"Who's that?" I asked, bowing my head to the cat.

"Moss." Rose smiled, nuzzling her.

Weeks passed and classes got harder, though not for Rose. Time flew by. One moment I was eating breakfast, and the next I was gasping with fading nightmares.

Morning came on a chilly Wednesday, and I exited the Common Room quickly, nightmares haunting the backs of my lids. I had seen my father, anger steaming from his eyes, anger at my friendship with Rose. He had done things… terrible things to me he would never do in real life.

I caught that as a message, shrugging of Rose for the day.

Rose

I hadn't seen Scorpius all day, slight fear was staring to grow in my stomach. The day grew to a close, and I was restless, unable to sit still. I had visited the Common Room, to check if Scorpius had been there, but, alas, he hadn't. I returned to the Library, wander along the looming hallways.

I entered the library, scents of books old and new filtering through her nose. It was mostly empty with the start of the year, only a few 7th and 8th years were scattered along the library tables.

I bowed my head to Misère Adante, the librarian that worked here for only a few years. He lifted his chin, looking at me from the bottoms of his round glasses.

I searched the aisles of books for one in particular, a book about Transfiguration. As I got nearer to the aisle I was looking for, whispers seeped into my ears. _Probably some 7_ _th_ _years,_ I thought shaking off a weird feeling. But as I got closer, one of the voices struck a familiarity. I frowned, separating four books, two on each shelf, to open a little window.

I stifled a gasp as I saw Scorpius. But the most surprising thing wasn't Scorpius here; it was who he was with.

Older Slytherins crowded him, and he looked utterly uncomfortable. They had swarmed on him, punching him lightly on the shoulder, while talking in hushed voices.

"You think you belong with us? Huh? After your friendship with the Weasley?" A voice snarled, and I lifted a transfiguration book to the side to seek for the voice. _He's talking about me…_

It was an older guy, probably in his 3rd year here. He had jet-black curly hair, his eyes the color of amber. He had broad shoulders, set widely. His jaw was set, square and strong.

"Um, yeah. I-I'm not her friend anymore, n-not that I was before." Scorpius stumbled, uncomfortably shifting around. "S-she's really stupid, a-and dumb. L-like all the other W-Weasleys."

I felt a pain stab at my chest, and I rose a quivering hand to my lips.

"Well, we'll see about that. Come out you filthy Rose."

I gasped, suddenly yanked by the arm by someone behind me. I screamed, but my voice was muffled by a hand. Another large hand grabbed my other arm, and I was pulled out of the aisle, hidden by the large backs. I

"R-Rose! W-what are y-you doing here?" Scorpius was taking shallow breaths, uncommon to his Malfoy history.

"You filthy rat! I trusted you! And what? I gave you a chance, you bloody traitor." I snarled, knowing that screaming would not be the best idea here.

One of the guys quickly placed a muffling charm near us, making outriders unable to hear.

A boot kicked my back, and I stumbled forwards, tripping over my feet. Laughter licked my heart, a hurt spreading throughout. I slowly rose, whipping around, my eyes burning with a cold fire. Humiliation seeped behind my eyes, and I felt a hand on my lower back. I jumped forwards, turning around again to face a 4th year.

"How dare you touch me! You disgusting snake!' I growled, turning back to face Scopius. He looked at me apologetically, and as an answer, I narrowed my eyes. His widened, and he took a small step back.

"Uh, uh." The curly haired one grunted, pushing Scorpius forwards, "You aint going to back out. Do something, or else you'll never belong with us"

Scorpius searched my eyes, his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

Scorpius

What had I gotten myself into? Stupid, stupid, stupid! A tiny sliver of dignity pushed me to go to the Slytherins, try to make friends. Idiot!

Rose's neck pulsed, and her hands were curled into fits.

"Do something!" Maco, the curly haired boy screeched in my ear.

"Slap her." He sneered, a vicious smile rising up his hungry face.

I lifted my chin, stopping my lip. _I'm sorry Rose, I'm so, so sorry._

I stalked towards her, and she stiffened, her back rigid, and her knuckled parchment-white. I went up to her, and she drew back. Her back arched uncomfortably, and flat stomach retreated. With an apologetic look, I whipped my hand across her cheek.

Rose

As Scorpius' palm slapped my cheek, a sting rose in his burning handprint.

I stumbled back, falling onto the carpeted flooring. He had looked so sorry, though his actions held to gentleness. The crowd around us cheered, punching Scorpius on his shoulder. He was looking down, his hands trembling.

I stood up, my cheek still burning from the impact. Gingerly, I touched it, knowing that a handprint would be there.

"You ass." I snarled.

"You stupid, stupid ass." I said softly, turning to face the two blocking my way. "Move. NOW!" I yelled, and the two shifted aside uncomfortable.

I huffed, leaving the aisle with burning humiliation as laughter echoed on the walls, the silencing charm gone.

"Rose! Wait!" Scorpius' voice reached me, and the librarian hushed him, his eyes cold and mad.

I pushed my way through the doors, hiding my cheek and my tear-brimmed eyes.

"Rose, please." Scorpius caught up on his long legs.

I whipped around, facing him with a fire licking the backs of my eyes.

"You idiot, stay away from me!" I growled, pointing a finger at him. "You're so stupid! I gave you a chance. Shut up-" I silenced him, stabbing my finger at his flat chest. "You. Were. A. Bloody. Traitor." With each word, I slammed my finger into his chest, leaving his chest hollow.

Scorpius

As Rose's finger stabbed into my chest, pieces of me dropped to the ground like a withering flower. My hand quivered, raised up into the air.

"Rose. I-I'm so, so sorry. I swear, I didn't know they'd make me do…that to you." I whispered, my voice defeated.

"What, this?" She pointed at her cheek, my handprint fading over her flushed face. "You're to scared to say that you slapped me? Huh? Well, I'm sorry. I don't forgive asses I gave a million chances to. Y-you were a bastard on the train, on our way to the common room, and now? After only a few weeks of school you go nuts and start joining people you don't know? You don't relate to?" Her voice cracked at the end, though she held her gaze, damp from rolling tears.

"I-I didn't know." I murmured, defeat slowly forming into anger.

"Oh, and if you _did_ know, would you have done it?" Rose narrowed her eyes, hissing.

"No! I'm sorry! Don't you understand?" I snarled, throwing my hands in the air.

"You are such a blind idiot, aren't you?" She shouted, turning on her heel to stride away, quickly bouncing into a jog.

"Rose!" I yelled after her. "No, bloody hell." I whispered, slumping down. I slammed my hand down onto the stone floor. My knuckles split, and blood trickling down to the stone.

Rose

I raced down the hallways me eyes streaming tears down my face. I stopped in a secluded hallway, hidden by leaves of a large oak. I slumped down, choking on my breath.

My breath was shallow and quick, and a sting was vibrating through my cheek. I sobbed, placing my head against the cool stone. A handful of moments passed, and my sob slowed, and I rose slowly and stiffly.

I gasped, raising my chin and shutting my eyes for a moment. I exhaled, stalking off to the Common Room. I leaped through the painting, scooping Moss and racing out to the dorms.

A.N Well, thank you for reading! Wow, this was a weird chapter to write, yet, a lot of fun XD

Summer vacation has officially started, and I can finally write more! Whoop Whoop!

Also, 1000+ views? Whaaaat?! Omg, thanks so much you guys!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-Demi


	10. Chapter 10 Revelation

Chapter 10

Scorpius

I slowly lifted myself from the cobbled ground, a dull throb aching in my knuckles, camouflaged by the hurt of my heart. I'd never felt like this, like a chunk of me had withered. My hands trembled as I bowed my head, heartbeat pulsing in my ears. How could I return to the Common room? After what I'd done? My palm seemed to sting, vibrating with shame.

I clenched my fists, tightly and with no mercy. They bled lightly, just tears trickling down my palm. I unfurled them, growling with a sudden rage. I turned in a circle, finding shattered pieces of me all around.

I couldn't face her… James. My face contoured into a fear plain and simple. He's going kill me. Of course she'd tell him what happened. Why? Oh why God? Why had I gotten myself into this…?

I stopped, sighing to a racing heart that flew along with a tap dance. I trailed over to one of the courtyards, night falling thickly with a chilly breeze of autumn. Stars glittered overhead, seeming to mock me with their coldness. Some said that stars were beautiful and so close to our hearts, yet stars are so far away… How can they connect their love to such cold subjects? Connect their love to pieces of rock in space, nothing breathtaking. I had always been interested in space, it's colorful nebulas and galaxies and black holes. Yet stars never grew to my interest.

I slipped down one of the looming oaks, shifting uneasily as the events replayed in my mind. Rose jabbing her finger against my breaking chest. Her screaming at me. My palm as it whipped across her soft cheek. I trembled, not because of the cold had seeped into my bones, but because of the hollowness that could warm me because of her. I gripped the grass, tearing it out. A lonely tear slipped down my cheeks, and I quickly wiped it away, conscious of a growing hatred that blacked my empty soul. I suddenly remembered her smell weeks ago as she rose next to me to grab the pumpkin juice. She'd smelled of honey and books, mingling with a soft lavender scent rom her fiery hair. The smell teased my nostrils, leaving my longing for another word with her… my father's face and words slipping behind my lids. I banged my head against the oak's bark, drifting into an uneasy sleep tainted with nightmares.

I woke suddenly, jerked awake away by a hand one my shoulder. I gasped, by body stiffening as I looked up into the face.

"Dear, what on Earth are you doing her late at night?" The Headmistress was looming over him, looking down from atop her glasses.

"Oh, I-I must've fallen asleep. I'm sorry." I slowly rose, by aching body stiff with sleep hunched at a tree.

The Headmistress frowned, searching my face.

"Are you alright? Mr. … Malfoy? I presume?"

I nodded uncomfortably.

"Are you alright? You seem troubled by something? Nightmares?"

I tensed, releasing a long breath.

"My boy, come on. Let give you as sleeping potion. You need all your energy for your classes."

I glanced up, searching the sky for the moon. I found it, thin and hanging at the middle of the sky. I hesitated, and then slowly nodded. The Headmistress nodded softly a well, turning on her heel to stride over to the hospital wing.

"Also, Mr. Malfoy, you have dirt smudged against your cheek." She called over her shoulder.

I frowned, rubbing it with two fingers. I looked down, watching them under the torchlight. They were coated in dirt form the time I'd pulled at the grass, shredding the dirt with it.

I groaned, jogging up to catch up with the Headmistress with stiff and uncomfortable legs, haunted by nightmares of a sobbing Rose.

Rose

My sleep was disturbed with nightmares, the past night's events replaying. My head was thick and cloudy as I woke up, my face crisp with died tears. Moss lay next to my outstretched arm, and next to my chest. Oh my baby, she'd always keep me company. I had her even before Hogwarts started, yet she wasn't a normal cat.

I rose, my body ridged and creaky with sleep in an curled ball. I moaned, slipping on some clothes and stalking out of the dorm. A hole gaped in my heart, something missing.

"You alright?" A voice seeped into ears. I turned around, facing James. I sighed, clenching my fists.

"You don't look very well, have you been crying?"

"I-I, no." I wiped my hand against my crusty face, placing Moss on an armchair. I stumbled into his open arms, slamming my face into his chest.

"Wow, little Rose, are you aright? Come on, what's wrong?"

He peeled me off of him, a worry burning the backs of his eyes.

"Rose!" He gripped my shoulders, crouching down to my level.

"Little Rose?" He searched my face, frowning as he cupped my cheek.

"Rose, tell me."

"I-I." I clenched on the backs of my teeth. I shook my head, my throat contracting painfully.

"Wait, what's with your cheek? Rose! Did someone touch you!?" James cried, lifting me up with him. I shook, my eyes clenched with bruning tears.

"Rose! Bloody Hell! Just shake you head, whatever, please."

I pursed my lips, trembling. The gaping hole had expanded, catching my focus. I nodded, slowly.

"Oh my God. Rose, who did this? Please, tell me. I'm going to rip their head off."

"No." I croaked, slapping my hand on his chest weakly.

James slipped away form my hand, pacing the empty Common Room.

"Where's Scorpius? Where was he when it happened?"

A little flutter of sadness expanded in my chest, restricting my breath. James must have noticed as he stopped in his tracks.

"Rose." He whispered, striding to me. "Rose, was it him?" His eyes were darting around my face, wide and searching.

I stared at him, breath quick and shallow. Tears brimmed my eyes, and James noticed, bristling.

"Mother of God. It _was_ him. Holy motherfucker. Rose! Why didn't you tell me?!" James' eyes were fiery and cold. His lip quivered and his face paled.

I shook, tears rolling down my face. I slammed into James, sobbing into his chest. The tears rolled away with feelings, slapping into James' waiting heart.

A handful of moments passed, and I moved away form him, empty and open, open for everyone to see. In the eyes and in the tears caked against my skin, and James' wet robe.

"I-I…" I stopped, wiping a quivering hand to my face. I started again, my eyes sharpening and lips stopping. "He was an ass, and I-I gave him so many chances. I stood up to him, and… and-" I sighed, all the feelings washed out of me, leaving me blank and disappointed.

"I though he'd be good. I though that history wouldn't repeat itself, w-with hating and annoying each other. Yet, that time, I don't think my parents and your parents felt the same disappointment." I spoke quietly, watching my hand emptily.

"Little Rose." James murmured, cocking his head to the side with a pout and a frown.

"I-just don't want you to be all pitiful and what not, please Jamey." I shook my head, clenching my fists. My throat constricted, cutting me off.

"Rose, I- Rose, I'm going to kill the bloody arse, and you will not stop me." Jamey shook a hand at my face, his eyes sharp with the wind of a killer.

"Jamey-Hey, James. Don't. Go. Near. Him." I hissed, anger starting to replace my disappointment and grief.

"I…" James started, stopping. He shook his head, coming close for an embrace. He clenched against me, pushing into me.

"Ow, Jamey." I winced, my voice muffled by his soft and warm chest.

"Oh, sorry little Rose." He smiled, but his eyes never felt them. "I-I'm disappointed, and angry, of course, but seeing you like this, I'm _not_ going to show my rage. I'm going to _keep_ it in, and then go punch a tree." He dropped his smile, shaking his head. My head swam, and a choke rose in my throat.

"James.." I shook my head, but before I could continue, he stormed out of the room, striding up the stairs to their dorms. He slammed the door shut, leaving me cringing and empty.

A.N Well, that was a sort of filler chapter, eh? XD hehe Sorry about that, but next chapter, wow… I'll just say something happens… **evil laugh**

Please read and review!

-Demi


	11. Chapter 11 Hatred

~Chapter 11~

Scorpius

I woke up with a stiff back and cracked soul. I rose, my joints grinding and creaking with uncomfortable sleep.

"Jesus Christ." I heard someone murmur near me, and I rose, frowning at the sound.

With a sigh I rolled on some clothes, slipping by a fumbling boy with warm, blonde hair.

"Um, can you help me?" He turned to me as I went by, and I winced, turning right back to him.

"What?" I crossed my arms at my chest, my wand in my hand.

"C-could you help me with this necklace? I-it's stuck in my hair, and I can't seem to get it out."

I arched an eyebrow, nearing him with quick steps. He fumbled to take his robe off, revealing his sweater. His straight, blonde hair was stuck in between the lock of a black-cord necklace.

"Um, what's your name?" He asked, bringing a shaky hand to his necklace. His fingers twined around it; a habit.

"Scorpius." I reached up to his hair, carefully untangling the necklace from his warm, yellow hair.

"Oh, you're a Malfoy, right? Well, I-I'm Alex… Longbottom." He finished quietly, and I exhaled softly.

"You have a problem with me being a Malfoy?" I asked tensely. "Here, done." I finished untangling his necklace and dropped the necklace into his hand.

"U-Um, no. A-actually I wanted to make friends with you for long." He turned, smiling crookedly with bright eyes. "Thanks."

I nodded my head, watching as Alex reached up to his necklace, coiling the necklace around his delicate fingers. For someone so jerky and full of movement, he had hands sculpted for fine-arts.

"Want to go down to b-breakfast?" Alex ventured, trying to make friends.

I though for a moment, debating whether sulking and being alone was better that being with Longbottom. I sighed internally, knowing that I needed someone to talk to, or I might go nuts. I snorted, answering, "Fine, come on."

"Hey, did you know that the Quidditch trials are coming up next week? I'm really e-exited."

Rose

I walked down the last staircase to the Great Hall, James and Albus at my side. James had told Albus what happened, yet he didn't know details like the holding and touching they tried to do. I shivered at the thought, catching that Jamey had said my name.

"What?" I tightened the scarf around my neck, letting my large hair smother my face.

After a pause-in which I remembered his words about hiding his rage-he said quietly, "I-I… Nothing. I'm going out for some fresh air, I'll come after you."

And with that, he stomped away, leaving me with an agitated and angry Albus. He hadn't said anything, just clenched his teeth, grabbing his book. He read for a bit as we walked in silence, leaving an uncomfortable quiet to pool around us.

Now, he stood there tensely, scraping his nails against his palm.

"Come on Al. Let's eat." I whispered softly, leading Albus towards the Hall with a few more steps.

Scorpius

After a bite with Alex, I left the room, lying about going to the library for something. I walked out towards the lake, taking in the chilly air. With a large exhale, I walked, checking my watch at intervals.

Suddenly, I caught an angry yell, and a thud as something collided with something hard. I arched an eyebrow, speeding my steps to locate the voice.

Another roar sounded, and birds fluttered away from the trees, cawing in agitation. Following the angered voice, I jogged for a bit, stopping next to a tree that hid me with its looming shadows.

A cry sounded and I peeked over the bark and the leaves, staring at an angered boy, maybe a 3rd year, pounding a tree.

With a stifled gasp, I caught sight of his features; his black wild hair spraying in directions, and his thin yet lean body. His robe lay piled around his feet, while a bag was dropped on the floor, its contents strewn all around.

James stopped for a minute, panting with raging eyes. I frowned, slowly stepping out of the shadows of the tree. I was afraid of the question I was about to ask; yet curiosity and the want to slip out of this hole caught me.

"James? What's wrong?" I asked out carefully, afraid of the answer.

James froze; a statue of surprise and hatred.

He turned, slowly. His gaze latched onto mine, and he started shaking. His eyes were made of burning lava; a kind of fire that was so hot, it was icy. It licked his nostrils, agitating him even more. His fists clenched, and his knuckles paled to snow white. Potter stalked towards me, and I took a fearful step back. _He must've know about Rose…_

With a roar, James jogged the last steps to me, looming over me with a quivering rage. His anger was about to snap, and I tried to move out of the trap. Suddenly, my back slammed into tree bark, sending a jolt of pain up my spine.

"What the hell?" I cried, fear creeping into my voice.

James inhaled, his breath shuddering. He slammed his fist into the bark next to me, missing my ear by an inch.

"How d-dare you _touch_ little Rose. How _dare_ you?" He hissed, his voice dripping with hatred.

A rock dropped into my stomach, sending pangs of guilt and fear to my chest. My throat contracted, and my voice caught. Guilt tore through my gut, slamming shocks into my racing heart.

"You! She gave you a _chance_ , when everyone, _everyone_ , turned you down. She _stood_ up for you, a-and you just-just- you coward!" James' voice trembled, his muscles ridged, and his body stiff with anger.

"I swore to protect her like my own sister, and you just ruined her. She might be strong, but she is still fragile. Fragile enough to crack under a heartbreak. S-she though that history wouldn't repeat with the Malfoys and Weasleys and Potters. I will not let you hurt her again. Go near her again, and I will end you."

James inhaled sharply, placing his free hand in front my face. He clenched and unclenched his hand, inhaling and exhaling with knife-sharp movements. His movements were quick and held no sanity.

I trembled, choking on feelings of guilt and sadness.

"Come close to my girl again, and I _will_ kill you." James hissed in my face, his breath fussing with my blonde hair.

He slammed his fist into the bark next to me again, sending a jolt of pain at the tip of my ear. He growled, turning on his heel to stomp away. With a swish, he gathered his stuff, his shoulder blades stiff and his back unmoving.

I slowly slid down the tree, my body shaking softly.

Rose

My eyes burned as I watched Jamey and the Malfoy. A sickening feeling burned the bottom of my stomach, anger licking my eyes. _The idiots_ …

A.N Hello! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I've been sick, and my creative juices haven't been flowing very well, so please excuse this chapter if it's not as well as my other ones. Also, 10+ chapters milestone! :D

Thanks for reading and please review! :D

-Demi


	12. Chapter 12 New Raven

~Chapter 12~

Scorpius

I walked back to the castle, my mind troubled by James and Rose. I stalked towards the dungeons, the warm torchlight guiding me. I sighed, joining Alex at another boring Potions class.

Rose

I scowled, heading to the library, the events from morning troubling my work. I pushed the doors open, still angry with the two boys for being such idiots. I growled, stopping at my usual table as I noticed a boy. I frowned, my scowl erased.

He had dark, chocolate hair, curling and round. Black glasses sat at the tip of his nose. His jaw ended in softness, and his lips were plum, unlike many of the boys I'd met. His nose was delicate, stopping softly with a slight curve up. His eyes darted back and forth as he read a book. I stifled a groan, as this desk was my favourite, secluded from everyone's prying eyes.

He stopped, slowly raising his eyes to mine. They were gorgeous. A deep blue, speckled with earthy greens. They held this playfulness to them, joined by a constant curve of his mouth.

"Can I help you dear?" He asked, his voice light and airy, a medium pitch. His voice also held no British accent, but smudges of a growing accent seemed to seep through.

"Um, no. It's just that I always sit at this table… Would you mind if I joined you?" I asked, tucking a stray strand of hair over my ear.

"Of course not, darling. Take a seat." He waved his hand, watching me as I dropped my bag to the floor, slipping into the seat parallel of his.

I watched him for a moment, watching as his eyes danced at mine, and how he seemed to be staring right back at me…

I stifled a laugh that wanted to push through for no reason. At that, his smile widened.

"Oh dear, laugh all you want. I know you think I'm gorgeous." He threw his hand back, as if flipping away hair. I burst out laughing, my hand flying to my mouth to muffle the sound. His curling smile widened, and he held out a hand.

"Raven, Knott. You?"

"Rose, Weasley." I shook his hand, smiling crookedly.

"Nice to meet you." He lowered his head, raising out a hand.

I giggled, placing my hand on his.

"Delicate hand for a beautiful girl?" He clicked his tongue, dropping my hand.

We swayed into silence; he continued reading his book while I did some History of Magic homework.

After a bit, I finished, frowning slightly. I cleared my throat, and Sam's head rose slowly from his book, his eyes peeling away from the book.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but… you seem different… From other-"

"From other boys?." He cut through, watching me nod. He sighed, continuing. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. Guess I've never fit in with other guys." He shrugged, puckering his lips for a moment.

"Oh." I chuckled softly, not at him, but because of the way he'd said it.

"Yeah, well it's nothing. It's where I get these looks." He finished, his smile strained.

"A kid like that lived a few houses next door from us. They moved out though." I said after a few moment, looking up with a soft smile.

"Is that the reason you're so comfortable around me?" Raven asked, his smile playful and crooked.

I laughed, stuffing my fist into my mouth.

"Maybe…" I snorted, chuckling. "Hey, it seems like you don't have a British accent, just a growing one. You're not from here, are you?"

"Nah, I'm from Los Angeles, I moved here to attend Hogwarts here. God knows the school in L.A is horrid. Did you hear? They're shutting down. Some of my friends had to scatter; some came here, while others went to Canada, or whatever. God, magic in L.A is just so _young_ and _weak_. I live in London now."

"Wow. I knew that magic in L.A wasn't the strongest, but whoa, you don't like it do you?" I chuckled, cocking my head to the side.

"It sucks, thank God I'm here. Darling, darling, _darling_ , I'm happy that I'm here. Love it here."

Raven exhaled, giggling as he lifted a hand. A thin, black ring curled around is finger, completely matte.

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing towards the ring.

"That? Used to be my sister's, she died a few years back. " He looked down, turning the ring around unconsciously.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. What was her name?" I asked softly, my eyebrows scrunching.

"Blaze. She had my mother's beautiful red hair, vibrant and strong. Kinda like yours." He cocked his head, noting.

I nodded, the edge of my lip curling. I looked up at a clock, stifling a gasp.

"Oh my God, it's so late! I need to get going! Sorry, wow. Oh goodness, I told Albus I'd meet him! My cousin. Uh, see you later? Wait, what house are you in?"

"Uh, Ravenclaw."

"Cool! My cousin is also a Ravenclaw! Albus, Potter." I leaned in, whispering, "I never knew a house was named after you!"

He was blank for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Darling, wow. You can flatter a guy." He flicked away a pretend tear, smiling his crooked smile.

"I have a charm." I winked, turning around with a swish of my robe.

"Ba-bye dear!" Raven called, and I returned a wave over my shoulder.

 _A few days later…_

Scorpius

Days were passing slowly, like trying to wade through mud. The day ended with me slumping on my bed, after a game of wizard's chess with Alex, or a full day of homework. Alex was great; he was an amazing friend, one that could talk for me, but he wasn't Rose. I missed her, and felt so, _so_ guilty for what I'd done.

It burned a hole in my heart, and I felt empty and lonely. Alex _was_ an improvement, but he wasn't the same.

One day he'd noticed James giving me a death glare, and frowned. A conversation followed after class, going something like this:

Alex: What was that about? That was James, _Potter_ giving you a death glare. He doesn't give a death glare to anyone, I've met him. My dad was friends with his parents, and Rose's. You got on his bad side…

Me: I have no idea. He just doesn't like me much, I guess.

(I know, bad to lie, but Alex would hate me if he knew what I did.)

Alex: I don't know… Whatever. So…

And he jumped into a conversation (mostly one sided) about the Quidditch trials coming up in a few days.

A deep sigh seeped into the pillow as I lay face down, pondering about what the hell I was going to do like this. I looked up, watching as the moon beat down on me, almost full.

Tomorrow was going to be a full moon.

A.N Well, isn't that nice? We've got another character! XD Hope you enjoyed, and omg, I have something planned. I'm jumping into the next chapter now. So exited! XD Sorry it's so short, but I had to stop here.

Thanks for reading and please review! :D  
-Demi


	13. Chapter 13 Darkness

~Chapter 12~

Rose

The next day came quickly, and I was happy in the morning, first time in a while. I remembered Raven, and a smile curled my lips… remembered his crooked smile, and the sparkle of playfulness in his eyes.

I sighed, knowing that I had a day to get to.

Scorpius

The day… well, the day had been utterly _boring_ , and Alex had disappeared with a buddy for something, so I was left alone… again.

I cursed under my breath, watching as the sun slowly started to sink beneath the horizon from under a giant oak. The lake in front of me was burning with flames, and waves of dulling fire would lap against the shore.

I rested my head on my palm, my elbow crinkling a piece of parchment for Transfiguration. _Curse this…_ I threw the paper down, stuffing it in my bag, before turning to watch the sun again. The sky was clear, empty of clouds. Shapes were bouncing alongit; little birds that danced with the wind of chilly autumn. I cocked my head to the side as the sky turned to shades of lavenders and oranges and reds.

Rose

"Um, Rose… Can I talk to you later, darling? I've got to somewhere, uh, Professor Meldow asked me to do something for him…"

Raven stumbled on words, and I frowned, watching him push his glasses up.

"Uh, sure… Are you ok?" I asked, watching as a line of sweat dribbled down his forehead. He was twitchy and jerky, unlike his usual collected, cool composure.

"Yeah, um, see you tomorrow."

Raven turned on his heel, speeding away, bumping students.

I shook my head, exhaling. Walking out of the castle, finally freed of chains looping around the school, I stalked of towards this one giant oak.

I placed my hand at the tree's bark, watching the lake lap at the shore with dying fire. The horizon was dying away, the sun completely hidden away.

My gaze drifted down, and icy blonde hair caught my eye. I inhaled sharply, watching as Scorpius' head cocked to the side, slowly turning to look me in the eye with hawk sharpness.

I clenched my fists, turning on my heel to stomp away.

"Rose! Wait! Please, I'm _so_ sorry. I-I feel so guilty, please. Rose, I _can't._ I l-liked it when you were around."

Scorpius' voice was _so_ desperate, it cracked my heart. I sighed, smoothing away some wrinkles on my robe. Tucking away a strand of hair away, I whipped around, lifting my chin with defiance.

Scropius stopped, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

"What?" My voice was sharp, and made him wince and shift uncomfortable.

I narrowed my eyes, exhaling with an exasperated shake of my head. I snapped back, striding away as moonlight beat down on my face. The moon was full, large and bright like a lamp in the sky.

"Rose!" Thuds of footsteps followed as Scorpius jogged up to me. He grabbed my arm, whipping me around, and releasing my hand. The movement was so quick and strong, that my balance tipped over. With a yelp, I tripped, falling ungracefully. Suddenly, a steady hand grappled mine, hauling me up.

He let me go, opening his mouth to utter words I hated to hear.

"Rose, I can't. Please, I-"

But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. A howl suddenly tore the air, and my eyes widened, mirroring Scorpius'. His hair was tousled, a slight wind playing with his blonde hair.

"What was that?" I slipped on words, cautions of sounds.

Another howl screeched trough the air, louder and stronger. A breeze rustled my hair, leaving us in an expectant silence. A sharp inhale stabbed out of me as the bushes in front of us rustled, leaves shaking and dancing down to the ground.

I growl seeped into my ears, and I took a step backwards, Scorpius grasping my elbows. Glancing over my shoulder, I gave Scorpius a death glare, willing him to release me. His eyes burst with hurt, and he released me with quivering arms. Scorpius' eyes suddenly widened, and a sharp intake of breath skidded down his lungs.

A thick growl sounded behind us, and I clenched my eyes shut, afraid of the creature looming behind us. I slowly turned, stricken by what I saw.

The wolf I imagined wasn't there, but a large dog-like creature with a hunched back stared down at us. His claws were out, gleaming menacingly with a sharpness.

Images flooded my lids, and I trembled as I realized what it was. _Full moon, clear sky… werewolf._ The though was stiff against my lips, and I took a step back.

Scorpius made a fleeting movement, reaching down to grab his wand. At that, the werewolf charged, roaring. I screeched, leaping to the side with my wand drawn. My curls were plastered against my skin with cold sweat, sticking uncomfortably.

Scorpius cried out a blasting spell, weak against the large werewolf. It just stumbled back, its black head moving around for a moment.

I took the chance to flee, racing up and grabbing Scorpius with a scream. He had stopped dead in his tracks, hand clutching his wand. I hauled him by his shoulder, dragging him across the grounds.

"Move!" I hissed, glancing back to watch the werewolf stumble onto all fours. We raced, thundering footsteps following us like a shadow.

The werewolf howled, his breath fussing with my robe. I screeched, speeding up with screaming legs. My heart was leaping up and down in my ears, pulsing with fear and adrenaline. It suddenly skipped a beat as Scorpius reared around a tree, making me stumble, and the werewolf crash to the floor.

My breaths were shallow and quick, and my ears were rushing with blood. An idea suddenly blazed in my mind; a light bulb that could give us some time.

I slipped out from behind the tree, Scropius cursing colorfully behind me. My granny would wash his mouth out with soap if she heard what he'd said. The werewolf was lying in a confused heap on the floor, his brown eyes speckled with bright greens.

He was trashing around, his body twitching with inhumane jerks. Scropius' spell couldn't have done that, and the tree couldn't either… Someone else had hit him. He stopped completely, his body going still and his lids closing.

The spell I had in mind was the confusion charm, but it would do no good here.

Scorpius

I peeked my head from behind the tree, hissing angrily.

"Rose! What in God's name are you doing?!"

My heartbeat was thundering in my ears, and my wand was practically radiating magic.

Rose waved me off, mumbling under her breath as she glanced back at me. My narrowed eyes widened, and I screeched something incoherent. A paw slapped into Rose, knocking her senseless.

Rose

Something large slapped into me, knocking me into a rock a few meters off. My shoulder his it painfully, and my side blazed. A back-arching pain sizzled through me, throbbing with hammers.

"Rose!" I heard a scrambling as Scorpius cast a spell, a thud following. Footsteps clattered down to me as I tried to lift my head. A constant pain throbbed in my temple, and my side burned… I noticed a dull-like pain in my shoulder, camouflaged by flares of pain all over.

"Rose! Rose? Can you hear me? Oh my goodness, Rose!" Scorpius had dropped to his knees next to me, grabbing my face in his hand.

"Rose? Please."

It was all I heard as my vision clouded, plunging me into a darkness deep and lasting.

A.N Wow, this chapter was crazy! Can you guess who the werewolf was? Hehehe, I had to leave it here on a cliffy, sorry guys! Muahaha XD

Tell me if you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading, and please review! :D

-Demi


	14. Chapter 14 Grief

~Chapter 14~

"She'll be fine! Now, move, or I'll have to move you. She needs rest. Her shoulder and hip was broken, and the werewolf had sunk in a deep cut. She needs sleep! , if you do not move in 5, I shall move you myself"

"Please, just let me stay."

"4… 3…2-"

"Fine! But I'm coming back here tomorrow morning."

Steps thundered away, Madam Pomfrey turned back to the sleepy figure. Her red curls swum around her face, plastered against the pillow with sweat. Madam Pomfrey could cure broken bones, and cuts deep and full, but she couldn't heal the mind. She had tried to give her a Dreamless Sleep potion, but her body wouldn't accept the potion; she'd sputtered it out with a cough, her eyes fluttering behind her closed lids.

She sighed, shaking her head and straightening her back. Rose's cousins had stormed in when they heard the news. They thundered in, and Madam Pomfrey froze them, anger bubbling in her.

"How dare you come in here so loudly! She needs rest! Now, go! You'll come in the morning!" She huffed, using her wand to move the two away. She placed them behind the doors.

"I'm sorry dears, but you can not be here now." She said softly, shutting the doors and unfreezing them.

Now, she watched the poor Weasley girl with a soft pout, years of experienced made her wise, and it told her things that broke her heart. With a soft shake of the head, the woman shuffled away, her mumbles echoing shadows of dread.

Scorpius

I limped towards the Headmistress' office, my leg throbbing dully as I entered. My limp was visible, and I could only hobble to places, having to sit down every once in a while.

With a groan, the gargoyles snapped to life, the stairs starting to rise. With a soft grunt I limped up to stand on the spiraling stairs.

I nocked on the wooden door, slipping into the Headmistress' office.

"You called for me?"

I stopped, frowning at her grim face.

" ." She pulled her glasses from her nose, massaging her nose bridge.

"Professor McGonagall, is there something wrong?" I asked cautiously, eyeing her with a frown that crunched my eyebrows.

She motioned me to sit down, twining her fingers together.

"I have some news ."

My mouth opened to speak, but nothing slipped out. I just nodded, letting her speak.

Rose

 _The nightmares danced before my lids…_

 _One moment I was running from a looming werewolf, and the next Scorpius was haunting me, mocking me. I would try to run, but mud seemed to seep up my legs, and a churn in my stomach told me it wasn't mud… But warm blood of a killed._

 _I felt a hand on mine, and I jerked back, my mind resurfacing._

My eyes felt heavy, and the lids seemed like cloaks of shadows, drowning me from the world. My hands wanted to claw at them, to peel them open, but I couldn't move them. They were stones weighing me down, and frustration bubbled in my stomach. A hand came to my face, cupping it with a strong warmth. I heard mumbles, muffled with the sense of underwater.

"Rose, Rose, you're ok. You're awake."

A pause…

"Madam Pomfrey, I think something's wrong. She can't open her eyes."

A shuffle of muffled feet answered, coming close to examine me. The hand fell from my face, dragging over to grip my hand.

A charm I couldn't place seeped into my skin, releasing the stones and cloaks of my hands and eyes.

They peeled open slowly, needles stabbing the backs of them. I heard a choke of a laugh, echoing relief. The world seemed blurred and out of focus. It seemed like a layer of cloth shielded my eyes.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly loomed over me, her shape darkened and smudged because of the fabric. I lifted a hand, trying to claw it off.

But before I could, she caught my hand, her grip tightening.

"Don't, let me." Madam Pomfrey released my hand, and I nodded softly.

Her soft and thin hands lifted the fabric off, bringing the world into a sharp focus. Stars danced before my eyes, and I placed a hand to my throbbing head.

"What happened?" My voice was coarse, cracked with no use.

Scorpius glanced at Madam Pomfrey, his gaze troubled. I frowned, watching the two exchange looks. I didn't notice Scorpius or how he looked…

"What is it?" I lifted up onto my elbows, a sting vibrating through my hip and shoulder.

"Well, dear, you two were attacked by werewolves." Madam Pomfrey began, and memories flashed against my closed lids. I remembered the werewolf, the pain that flared through my side as he clawed at me. I remembered its beady eyes, which held specks of green. The though troubled me, as werewolves have black, beady eyes. A text from a book I read slipped into my mind, and I gasped softly.

"Dear, is there something wrong?" I waved them off, remembering the lines.

"'Werewolves contain aspects of their human selves. Some might have the same fur color as the human's hair color. They may also have specks of color in beady eyes that was the human's eyes color."

I recited, looking up and opening my eyes.

"I-I think I know who the werewolf is." I whispered, troubled by it all.

I rose up to sit, dizziness gripping me suddenly.

"Hey, lie back down! You can't get up yet" Madam Pomfrey scolded, gripping my shoulders and setting me back down. I grumbled, crossing my arms at my chest. Glancing at Scorpius, my face slaked.

He seemed awful, his skin a ghostly pale. Shadows danced under his eyes, and the eyes themselves were bloodshot, lines of red crossing them. His shoulders were slumped, and his posture defeated.

"Scorpius." I started carefully, frowning softly. "What's wrong?"

He looked up slowly, his eyes searching my face.

"I…" His voice was cracked; grief seemed to seep through him. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong…

He shook his head, standing up with a dead posture. He limped away, his leg injured from the attack. He was grieving, and it seemed to shatter my heart to see him.

My gaze turned towards Madam Pomfrey, who was shaking her head softly, mumbling under her breath. She was watching Scorpius pitifully as he shut the doors, slipping out of the Hospital Ward.

"Madam Momfrey, what's happened?" I searched, wandering around her face.

She sighed heavily, turning to gaze at me. "That's for him to tell you my dear."

"But-"

She cut me off with a sharp wave, stating sternly.

"Sleep, tomorrow your cousins will come."

She turned on her heel, trotting away before I could protest. With a sigh I nestled in, watching as the sun sunk behind a window. Red light slipped into the Ward, and memories flashed behind my lids.

I shuddered, trying to drift to sleep. But it never came… The sun sunk, and the moon rose, but thoughts whirled in my mind. Sometimes I wish I could turn my mind off…

A.N Here we go! Tell me if you enjoyed!:D

Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for reading and please review! D

-Demi


	15. Chapter 15 Shock

~Chapter 15~

Scorpius

With a heavy heart and a stiff body, I hauled myself out of the bed, having been excused for a week by the headmistress from my studies. After I found out, she knew that I had to rest, as the nightmares that shattered my sleep were terrifying. I couldn't get it out of my head. The though was awful, absolutely terrible.

My nightmare infused yowls and cries had woken others, and the headmistress had lent me a room for the time being, before I had returned to normal. At the thought, a bitter bark of laughter sounded from me, harsh and with no humor. I'll never return to normal. Normal… The word itself was sour at my lips.

I couldn't tell her. It would be a mad thought.

Rose

I was getting tired of nesting in the Hospital ward, and wanted to return to my studies, though Madam Pomfrey latched onto my shoulders and set me down to rest. I had been in here for a week now, and it was so, _so_ tiring.

And I ached to find out what happened to Scorpius, as he never returned after that time. I couldn't help the regret and guilt that swarmed through me when I though about it. I hadn't noticed… The though was heart breaking, even though his actions before were terrible, I couldn't deny the grief for Scorpius that swelled in my heart.

As I gazed out of the window, soft footsteps slipped next to me. Positioning myself with my sore hip and shoulder, I searched for the owner of them. A shadow lay against the curtain, and I frowned, watching the human shadow as its bowed head rose. Catching a glimpse of blue speckled with green, I almost gasped from the knowledge that drummed against my lids.

Raven walked silently towards my bed, his eyes sunk into his head, and hi skin a pale, parchment white.

Gulping, I whispered, "Raven?"

The blue and green eyes met mine, and I saw sadness in them great and powerful. Clearing his throat, he addressed me, "Rose, I hope your doing well. How's the hip?"

"Stop it. I know who you are. How would you know my hip was broken if you weren't there? You don't talk to my friend, and…Raven…" My voice carried of into the distance as I watched his eyes lower, and shudder rock his body.

A part of me longed to comfort him, but another told me stay away. I didn't obey. Rising stiffly, I took a step towards him. With a lurch, my head spun and stars danced at my eyes. Clutching the bed's railing, I took a step forward, watching as Raven looked up in surprise. It turned into regret, and he shook his head.

"Don't come close to me. Please." His voice shook with desperation, and his eyes shone with soft tears. Lifting a hand, he paused, whispering, "I'm so sorry Rose. I really am."

And with that, he raced away, pushing through the doors and disappearing from my sight. A lump in my throat grew as I slumped back onto the bed, my heart hammering away.

4 days later…

Madam Pomfrey finally let me go on my 2 weeks mark in the Hospital Ward, assured that I was fine. Finally freed, I walked in a brisk manner towards the Headmistress's office. Professor McGonagall had whished t speak with me before I returned to my classes, and a low feeling in my heart guessed what she wanted to discuss. Stepping into the office, I knocked on the open door, watching as the Headmistress turned from Fawkes.

With a grim expression, she motioned for me to sit. Walking slowly, I slipped into the seat, alert and brow creased.

"As you may know, Malfoy is grieving, and I wanted you to look after him until he come back… to normal." She eyes winced at the end, betraying sadness for Scorpius.

"B-but I don't even know what's wrong with him!" I reasoned, unable to contain my frustration.

The Headmistress's eyes softened behind her glasses, and she seated herself in front of me. "I know dear, but I'm sure he'll come around. I trust you to be able to look after him. May I? Trust you?"

Surprised at her questions, I nodded quickly, murmuring, "I'm not so sure he will."

"He will, I'm sure. Now, he is in a separate room because his wails and cries disturbed the others. You need to look after him even more now, as they will be curious and cruel to him. Children are sometimes."

I pursed my lips, understanding. The Headmistress paused, thinking for a moment before she spoke.

"My dear, I want you to join him there for the time being."

Surprise hit me in the face, and I my mouth gaped as I tried to speak. Living? With the Malfoy?

"I-I'm not so sure that will work well." I sputtered, blinking in shock.

"My dear, I would not ask you of such favors if I did not think they were needed. Loneliness leads to insanity, . I will not let that happen to any of my students, no matter their rank in this life." Her words were wise and truthful, though I still hesitated. Her words stirred something in my heart, and I could not ignore it.

"You are the only one that accepted him, . I am not sure what happened between the two of you that separated that bond. I know has tried to make friends with , though he is not the right person. You made him laugh and _be_ a person. He may come from a family of… _colder_ personalities, but seemed to break that history while with you. Don't lead him to insanity, ."

Her words rung in my mind as I struggled for sense. "M-May I think for some time?"

Biting her lip, the Headmistress murmured, "The more time the poor boy is alone, the more insanity will claw at his senses."

I though for a long while, struggling between the thought of leaving Scorpius for insanity to take hold, or to live with him. Of course the latter spoke clearly. No matter what he had done, no body deserves that fate.

Sighing, I nodded. At that, the Headmistress brightened, taking my hand. "Thank you my dear, I am sorry to burden you with such… such news. But I truly thank you, and so is ."

Scorpius

Chocking on bile that rose in my throat, I struggled for words as I listened to the conversation that rose between the wise woman and the young girl. I hadn't meant to listen to the whole conversation. I wanted to speak with Professor McGonagall about… about my change.

I turned around, slowly limping down to rest at the stairs that led to her office. I cradled my head in my head in my hand, breathing shakily. After a moment, I heard somebody step onto the staircase, and it groaned to life.

Holding my breath, I waited for her to come down and pause. And it came. She inhaled sharply, not moving. I slouched even farther, clenching my fists against my face. Suddenly, her soft hand rested on my shoulder, and I froze, my breath catching in my throat. The scent of lavender wafted through my nose as she leaned down, her hair falling to her face.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" My silence was answer enough, so she continued, sitting down next to me. "You know you're going to have to tell me what's wrong sooner or later?"

The words stung and I winced, slowly appearing from my curtain of blonde hair. Rose gasped, her mouth opening. Turning away sharply, I clenched my fists, knowing that the image of my pale face and hollowed cheeks followed by sunken eyes had shocked her.

"R-Rose." I rasped, flinching as her hands caught my face. She swiveled my face around to her, her eyes deep with sorrow and guilt.

"Tell me. It'll help, _I_ can help." She begged, her eyebrows rising with desperation. She itched to know what happened, and I couldn't take her sorrowful eyes. Exhaustion making me senseless, I gave in, my heart willing me to explain, while my mind battled for me to keep silent.

"The werewolf bit me… I… I-I'm a werewolf now."

A.N You guys! I'm so sorry for the wait! I was on vacation, and I didn't get a chance to write the chapter before I left. Forgive me! D: I hope you guys enjoyed this one, Tell me if you did!

Sorry for the cliffy, by the way…

Thanks for reading and please review! :D

-Demi`


	16. Chapter 16 Melancholia

~Chapter 16~

We were frozen… Frozen in a heart-breaking time…. Stopped in an arctic moment… winds died away, and only a silence remained. And time seemed to slow, tears falling so, so slowly. Bleeding down faces of young children.

It was sadness… It was grief… It was regret… And it was everything else. The chill rocked their lips, quivering with a heart wrenching grief.

It was death.

Rose finally moved, her hand rising to her mouth, her eyes dams about to shatter under the weight of sadness and regret. And why? Why did I cause such hurt to those who tried… while I gave in… Why did she deserve this? Why would she care? Why to see pieces of her falling around her with a deep guilt, to see her look at me with the weight of the world in her eyes? Why? Why? Why? … The question all want to answer. It wasn't just a question. "Why?" _wasn't_ just a question. It was more… More than curiosity, and more than interest. It was the path to a suffered death of want and longing… It _was_ death…

It was death.


	17. Chapter 17 Dread

~Chapter 17~

Rose

His face… His heart broken face… It killed me. It killed me to see him like it. It killed me, it killed me, it killed me.

Death… It came. It took over and disappeared.

I couldn't believe it. My hand flew to my mouth as my lip quivered, my brimming eyes about to break. Shallow breaths rocked my chest.


	18. Chapter 18 Full Moon

~Chapter 17~

Rose

It was all wrong. All so wrong. It was as wrong as I waterfall climbing up. As wrong as an eternal night, or an eternal day.

It was all wrong… So, _so_ wrong.

A werewolf… Circling round and round in my head. Impossible. No way.

A werewolf. A werewolf, _God damn it_.

But how? How had I let it happen? _Why_? _Why_ had I let it happen?

My eyes were stained with everlasting tears, and my vision blurred and _foggy_. I wanted to reach out and grasp him in my arms… So, so badly. But I couldn't. He was Scorpius. He'd pull away angrily… or he'd look me in the eye with grief and desperation. Those two feelings somehow becoming permanent in his eyes.

"Scorpius." My voice was barely a whisper, hoarse and cracked and grief stricken.

He shook his head. Like his voice was gone, his beautiful, beautiful voice gone.

It was hours later, in a large dorm with a small hallway leading to three other rooms. The living room was small, consisting of just a couch and two armchairs, a small fireplace blazing in front. There was a small kitchen surprisingly, and Scorpius neglected it mostly.

He now sat with his head bowed and his shoulders hunched, his leg stretched out in front of him.

A werewolf…

Stepping back, I dropped into one of the armchairs, my hands working my sweater. Moss suddenly slipped out of my room, leaping into my palm. Kneading my stomach, she loosened, her anxiousness dripping away.

I shook my head again as the thought kept bouncing into my mind. Impossible…

Scorpius

Her eyes were trained on me, or my leg, or my scruffy hair. My leg. It was burning after the walk back to the dorm, striking a dull hammer against it. Her. My mind kept drifting to her. Her beautiful hair, and her gorgeous eyes.

What could I do? What if she felt disgusted by the sight of a filthy half breed? What would I do? _Nothing_ The disturbing voice sparked in my mind, causing a shudder to rock my spine.

Rose

Iwould go out for her studies, and Scorpius would stay back in the dorm, or venture out into the library. 2 weeks later, he returned to his studies, and I would join him silently. Another week passed, and the moon grew indignantly, and his chest knotted painfully.

"Scorpius?" My voice seemed to be lost in a haze, his dull eyes looking down. Frowning, I sat down next to him, my back pressed against his bed back. "Come on." I tugged his arm, his gaze slowly coming to me.

"Is it the moon?" I asked quietly, my pursed lips thin and pale.

His hand clenched around the rail of the bed, and I moved my hand to his. I hauled it from the rail, letting it slam into my hand. I winced, my heart fluttering.

We sat there for hours, and the sky darkened outside the window, the moon rising up, a few days away from full.

"How am I supposed to go through it?" His voice was so quiet, that my ears barely caught them.

"I-I… I don't really know." My voice was just as quiet, the empty room's wall cascading with the whispers. "You should go to the Headmistress."

He nodded. And his eyes closed slowly, and his face drooped with time.

Scorpius

The dreaded night grew closer and closer. The bite mark was pulsing with pain, and the blood was boiling as it rushed through and through. My curled body was in fetal position as I clutched my sides.

Rose peeked in before classes, and her eyes widened at the sight of my crumpled, shaking form.

"Scorpius?" Her voice was lost in some world as she approached me, her bag swinging as she dropped in near the bed. "Come on." I felt her hand curl around my arm, dragging it out from my stomach.

Groaning, I stuffed my head into my chest. And Rose was gone. Her hand suddenly leaving a cold mark that stung my arm.

But she reappeared, and her hand was curled around a potion bottle.

"Drink." She demanded, and I raised a weak head to her. It was a warm purple, and blue tinged the tops.

I moaned, grabbing it with shaky hands. "Now drink." Her stern voice made me cooperate like a child. The potion had a sweet, and somehow rosy taste to it. I felt it take shape in my stomach, traveling through my blood, and into my bones.

And suddenly, I felt better. "What the hell is this?" My voice was hoarse and crackly, my grey eyes dull.

"Potion of healing. Literarily. I asked Madam Pomfrey, because she knows, and she gave me this. She said it was best for first timers." Her voice was light, yet her eyes were alarmed and worried.

"Thanks." I mumbled, crawling back under the covers. "Tonight's the full moon." I grumbled, and I knew she heard me, as she sat at the foot of my bed.

"I know." Her voice was soft, and I could practically feel her eyes filling.

"Go back to your studies." I said simply, turning around to curl into myself. She did. Her warm imprint lay on the bed for some while, slowly fading away.

Tonight was the night.

 _Oh God, please no._

A.N So freaking sorry for the short chapter, but my Writer's block is so shitty, I can't. I'm so, so sorry.

I hope you guys are fine with the filler, and I _will_ try to write more, but I don't know. I feel like I'm not pouting myself into the story like I usually do. I'm sorry, this chapter will be shitty af.

Thank you for reading and please review! :D

-Demi


	19. Chapter 19 Hell

~Chapter 19~

Scorpius

My bones felt broken, and burning lava slithered through. My whole body was humming with pain. Dull hammers striking it.

And the sun was dreadfully lowering. What was I supposed to do? My vision was blurry, smudged and in a bog. Rose was careful around me, but in a good way. She wasn't as frightened as she was _supposed_ to be. She was supposed to be disgusted. Disgusted at the half-breed that lay limp in the bed.

The _disgusting_ half-breed that used her bathroom and crawled back to bed. I was literally a hermit, stuck in a bed. Uuuugh. My body felt like a piece of rotting shit crushed under 100 tons.

What. The. Fuck. How do people do through this?

It. Was. _Burning_.

Rose

I went to the Headmistress right after my classes, worried for the lump of flesh in the dorm. Clearing my throat, I stepped towards the gargoyles. Groaning to life, they accepted my exhausted figure, and I hoisted myself up the steps.

I rapped on the door, waiting for the Headmistress to answer. A clap of footsteps sounded, reaching me under the door. She opened the door, hooded eyes searching my disgruntled shape.

"What is it Ms. Weasley?" She pondered, popping the door open for me to slip through. I took a step into her study, and exhaled.

"Scorpius, Professor. Tonight's the full moon."

The Headmistress nodded, pursing her lips. "I know. I've been thinking about it."

My mouth gaped for a moment before I could say, "What are we going to do?"

The Headmistress motioned for me to sit, striding over to seat herself on at her chair. She placed her elbows on the table, resting her hands flat on the table. There was along pause as I sat, twining my fingers together at my lap. I pushed my palms into each other, trying to calm my surging feelings.

"What are we supposed to do?" I bit my lip, waiting for the Headmistress' perfect solution, where Scorpius could easily pass through the transformation.

She though for a moment, exhaling before speaking quietly, "We have only two options. The dungeons or the Whomping Willow."

My jaw slackened, and I searched for words. "B-but why! He can't do either. The dungeons! But Professor." I searched for an excuse on why he couldn't go either way.

"Ms. Wealsey! Control yourself! There is no there option! Don't you see?" She drew her hands back, pushing on her table to stand. "He must choose one."

"He is in no shape…" I murmured, looking down at my lap.

"Then you must choose." She turned curtly towards me. "I am sorry Ms. Weasley. But this is the best." She softened, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Witch is best?" I said after a while, a kiss of salt on my lips.

"The dungeons will make sure he does not do anything irrational. The Whomping Willow will allow him a more… causal environment." The Headmistress spoke quietly, her voice tilted down at me.

I choked on a breath, a shiver rocking my back, "Both sound… so disturbing." I looked up at her, watching the solution of thoughts and wisdom shape the Headmistress' eyes.

"They might… but he will not remember any of it… I'm sorry Rose." She sat down, gazing up into the eyes of the great Dumbledore. "What do you think?" She asked distantly, massaging the bridge of her nose.

I stared into the sparkling eyes of the great Headmaster and Professor. His glittering beard swished as he focused on me. He thought for a while, his half-moon glasses shining.

"What does your heart tell you?"

"The dungeons…." I felt myself speak through kisses of tears.

"The dungeons it is. Inform Scorpius please. I'll try to make them as welcome as possible. And give this potion to him. It'll help with the transformation."

My body moved with no use, grasping the potion in hand; auto pilot on.

"Ms. Weasley?"

My head turned, and I felt my chin lift a little.

"Thank you."

I nodded.

And walked away. Spiraling down the steps. I lowered to the hallway. A clatter of footsteps sounded as a body walked towards a private dorm. I stepped up the stairs… Up the dorm and into Scorpius' room.

The sight made my heart squelch. Scorpius lay in a heap of flesh, his blonde hair dull and sparkling skin now in a coat of dust.

"Scorpius?" I slinked into the room, pausing at his bed. A soft moan was all that gave away his breath. It seemed that the life was sucked out of him.

"Drink this." I handed him the potion, holding it out until his weak head lifted to grasp it. He licked dried lips and his bloodshot eyes danced around the potion.

"I…I can't see well." He whispered, positioning the potion bottle at his lips.

My lip trembled as I sat down next to him. "You'll have to spend the night in the dungeons… so… so you don't-"

"Hurt anybody?" He stated weakly, but the prick stabbed my heart.

I nodded, biting my lip to pause its shaking.

"Fine…" He murmured bitterly. "When do I go?"

"Before the sun sets…"

He bobbed his head, slithering back into a crumpled heap.

"Let me make you some tea." I pursed my lips, leaning forwards ever so slightly.

"Aren't you going to dinner?"

"No…"

…

"Alright."

Scorpius

We walked down to the dungeons as the sun lowered over the horizon. Rose supported me as we walked down to the dungeons. Fear flared in my belly as we slipped down to the stairs and into the torch-lit, cobblestone hallway.

The Headmistress stood with crossed arms at her stomach, an open dungeon door urging me into the darkness. She slipped out a wand, murmuring _Lumos_. The soft light seeped into the shadows, and into the unwelcome den. Rose clutched my arm, her fingers digging into my open skin.

The place was line with pillows and hay, like a child's play space. A small hole in the wall was lined with heavy metal rungs, which seemed to hum with magic. A binding charm was cased around it, making it impossible for me to break free and destroy the school.

"I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy, that it's not the best arraignment. You will not remember it. I am sorry Mr. Malfoy." The Headmistress placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"I can't see properly, and my bones feel like they're broken. I might not remember the transformation, but I sure as hell have felt the before and will feel the after." I snarled bitterly, tearing of off Rose.

The Headmistress didn't seem surprise, a sad smile capping her thin lips. But Rose seemed taken a back, her eyes glistening.

I clutched one of the rails, stumbling inside. I leaned against the wall, my head down.

"You can go now." I snarled, waiting to hear the slam of the door. But it didn't come. Instead, Rose wobbled towards me. She grasped my neck, clutching it tightly. The past month had changed so much between us, it seemed like we'd know each other for a lifetime, and my bitterness had melted away at her friendship. Then my mind wandered to that damned evening. Where my mistake shattered our friendship. And the night where she fell away and my life had been turned upside down.

My eyes drifted to her shining hair, and the smell of lavender that wafted from it. And then lower, to her shoulders. Where her sweater had tipped down to expose her chocolate freckled skin.

She was so beautiful.

Rose

He was unresponsive for a while as salty water streamed down onto his neck. But I held on. And he broke. His hands carefully curled around my back, and his cold face dipped into my neck.

Scorpius

"I am sorry to break this, but the sun is dangerously lowering." The Headmistress' voice slipped through the cracks. Rose lifted away from me, wiping her glistening face with a sleeve of her sweater, her lips quivering. She walked off, eyes still on me as the Headmistress swung the door shut.

"Good luck." Rose whispered, setting off after the Headmistress hesitantly.

My eyes drooped shut, and I felt a deep rumble at the core of my soul. My back arched forwards and I curled into a twitching shape. My body was soon convulsing, and I felt the darkness slowly creep away into cold moonlight. My hands trembled as I raked them across the hay, and into cobblestone. A bloodcurdling screech tore from me and my spine snapped back.

And I sunk into shadows.

Rose

I walked like one of the school's ghosts, my body trailing miserable a path towards the empty dorm room.

But I couldn't stay there. I grasped Moss, taking her in my lap. She sensed my agitation, rubbing herself against me. A kiss landed of my hand, and Moss meowed sadly. Raindrops soon pattered against my lips and hands.

Moss rose up to my face, gently licking at the stains. Her tongue lapped at my face, then lowered to my hands.

The raindrops slowed to a stop, and a flutter in my heart gave away. I could've sworn that I heard screams and sounds of nails against a chalkboard as Moss curled in my lap, nudging me.

A constant twitch of my leg finally burst, and I placed Moss aside, ignoring her annoyed mrows. I stumbled out of the dorms, and raced of towards the dungeons. My footsteps were lonely in the shadows, and my tear stained face alone.

As I swung the door open, shrieks and cries and nail scratching sounded. I slammed it shut, in hope of not rousing anyone. My hands trembled as I heard the terrifying sounds. My eyes blurred and my fingers shook as I stepped forwards. My feet collapsed under me. Sobs cracked my chest, my heart splitting in half.

What was I supposed to do?

Scorpius

Light filtered through the shadows. Dancing lights slithered in.

And I was out.

I surfaced into a bloody world. My eyes crossed the cell groggily, wondering where the hell I was. And it all flashed against my lids. I tried to rise up, but my feet collapsed under me. My nails where shattered, and one finger twisted in a disturbing angle. My eyes darted to my feet. They were covered in blood, and a long gash stretched across my calf.

My eyes wandered along the cell. The pillows were shredded, the hay slathered in blood. The pillow stuffing was stuck in my leg, and along another on my forehead.

And then it came.

The pain exploded in my whole body, surging from one end to the other. A scream of pain tore form me, and I choked. My lips parted, and my eyes rolled back. Hell danced around me.

A.N I hope you guys enjoyed! I hope that the long chapter pays for the late update. A few parts were inspired by **The Room** by **Astoria Grace**. She is an amazing writer! Go, go, read her amazing stories.

Thanks for reading and please review! :D

-Demi


	20. Chapter 20 Dizzy

~Chapter 20~

Rose

I was woken by a screech… One that tore right trough my troubled sleep. I leaped up groggily, clutching a railing of an undisturbed cell. My hands shook as I tried to comprehend what was happening… I was in the dungeons…. Scorpius!

My feet burst forward, and I stumbled towards the cell. Hands curling around the rails, my eyes widened, and my mouth gaped.

Scorpius lay in a heap on the floor, his body trembling like a leaf in the wind. His head was trapped between his knees, and his hands lay limp on the floor. My eyes raced from his leg to his fingers and his battered body.

I shook the rails, trying to open it. My fingers came down to the door, prying at it. I knocked back a whine of frustration, panting. Sunlight slowly trickled into the room, sharpening Scorpius' hair to gold.

Where was the Headmistress? I tore my eyes from Scorpius, searching the silent hallway. Then, soft steps sounded, and a small, black shape streamed towards us. The cat was light grey, with black, tabby markings. Her form changed, and her body grew, and the Headmistress appeared in front of us.

"Professor! It's Scorpius. He's-He's-" The Headmistress held out a hand to shush me.

"Please, my dear." And with that, she lifted out a wand. Aiming at the door, she whispered some indistinct words. The door creaked and groaned, and slowly swung forwards. I lurched inside, grasping Scorpius' face in my hands. His eyes were closed, and his head limp against my fingers. Red tears slithered down his pale face, smudging my fingers.

"Oh Scorpius." I whispered, and slowly stepped aside to give the Headmasters space. She leaning down, one hand on her back, while the other held a wand. I drew out my own, clutching it in hope of assistance.

She narrowed her eyes, rising up. "Wingardium leviosa!"

Scorpius lifted into the air, his hair cascading down. Professor McGonagall started walking out of the cell, Scorpius following her, as if a string was attached to him. I bit my lip, trailing after them.

"Come on, Ms. Weasley! We must hurry."

I nodded, speeding my walk.

We reached the Hospital Wing quite quickly, somehow avoiding all other students. None crossed out quick paths.

As we burst in, Madam Pomfrey leaped up, ready to take Scorpius in.

"Oh dear." She murmured, pointing towards a bed. The Headmistress lowered Scorpius, his hair fanning out around him.

I leaned forwards, biting my lip. Madam Pomfrey glanced at us, and widened her eyes.

"Go! I need some space." I didn't move.

Sighing in exasperation, Madam Pomfrey waved her hand. "I'll send for you when I'm done."

I hesitated, pushing my palms into each other. Dropping my head, I nodded, backing away. Professor McGonagall guided me out, a hand placed on my shoulder.

"This won't happen next time." She murmured. I shook my head, and made for the dorm.

"Rose? Wait." I turned.

"Who was the werewolf?" Her face was grim and set. I thought for a moment, then rose my head.

"I don't know, professor." I set away, walking at a quick pace.

I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice the boy. My forehead hit his chest, and I reared back, my hand on my forehead. I looked up into bright brown eyes and a crumpled brow.

"Rose? Where are you? I haven't seen you in weeks. You aren't at the dorm."

I winced, hugging my arms stiffly.

"James. I-"

He held out a hand, shaking his head. "Rose, you were my best friend. My little sister. What happened?" His eyes were glowing with hurt.

"No. I can't. I won't. I'm not talking about this." I clenched my eyes shut.

James brought a hand to my shoulder, but I knocked it away. His eyes flashed, and his hand fell. His lips closed, and his large eyes narrowed. He ran a hand through his wild hair, thinking for a heartbeat.

"Well then. I'll see you later." He pulled at his lips, and shook his head. "Actually, scratch that. Bye."

"Jamey! Please." I clutched his arm as hew walked off. He glanced back, eyes steeled. They moved around for a moment, a soft glint of hurt shone in his eyes before the spoke.

"My name is James." My hand fell limp, and he strode off.

I stared down. How many more people will be hurt because of me? My eyesight got blurry, but I closed myself, folding it all in.

I raised my chin, curling my fingers into fists. Huffing, I advanced in the opposite direction of our dorm, my stomach bubbling.

Scorpius

There was a deep silence, corrupted by soft murmurs and vibrations. My eyes ran along the unidentified darkness. I raised a hand in front of me, but I saw nothing.

 _Maybe I'm blind_

A loud snarling sounded. My heart leaped into my throat, and I followed, jumping back.

An angry roar sounded, and a flash of green shone in the darkness.

My eyes rolled back, and I felt a warm trickled slither down my leg. The bite was burning. More warm liquid slithered into my eyes. The whole world glowed red for a moment, then I surfaced, gasping and coughing.

More coughing rasped my throat, and I doubled over. It slowed to a stop, and a found a hand on my back.

I lifted my head, finding the world sharp and clear. The before and after of the transformation slinked into my view.

"Dear? Can you hear me?" Her voice was muffled… wait, who's voice? My eyes rose up higher to find Madam Pomfrey leaning over me.

I cocked my head, my hooded eyes trailing over her eyes. I lowered my eyes down to my hands. My finger was now normal. I lifted it up, twisting my hand to gaze at it.

"Madam, I believe my hearing is disturbed." I spoke softly, raising a hand to my ear.

Madam Pomfrey frowned, pursing her lips.

"Dear. At least my eyesight's back to normal." I whispered, leaning back my head.

"Professor? What is wrong with him?" A voice slipped into my ears, still muffled.

"I believe the potions Madam Pomfrey gave him might have had some side effects."

I twisted my head around, finding Rose and the Headmistress looming over me.

"Dear God, who invited them over? Actually scratch that, who invited the kitty? The flower can stay."

The Headmistress sighed in exasperation, while Rose tried to hold back a smile.

"Shoo, shoo kitty." I flicked my hands at her. Madam Pomfrey nodded. The Headmistress exhaled, turning around to stride away.

"My little flower's here. Who invited her?... Thank you." Rose's cheeks burst with red, and her eyes widened.

"You're a really bright little flower." I swayed, watching Rose's neck and face flush and bloom.

"Aw, my little flower has finally bloomed."

"Oh my goodness, what's making him talk like this?" She stuttered facing Madam Pomfrey. She was smiling, eyes glittering as she took in Rose's face.

"His heart."

A.N Hello guys! I hope you guys enjoyed that. **Evil laugh**. Also, 20 chapters! Whaaaa? Haha That's amazing!

The new book! The new book is here! I got it, and oh my goodness, I can't put it down! I adooor it so much! Hehe I checked Snapchat, and everyone's also so excited XD haha I got sooo inspired to write this. God, I can't handle the story. These characters… I've grown so close to them. And knowing a different ending for them is… weird XD I don't know. Hehe I'm bbling now…

Thanks for reading and please review! :D

-Demi


	21. Chapter 21 Words to Wake

~Chapter 21~

Rose

My heart fluttered as I recalled Scorpius' words. I pressed my hands on my face, glancing around the library. It was empty. I exhaled carefully, suppressing the smile that kept wanting to surface.

I was waiting for him to come. He always came after classes. My eyes were trained on the double doors, waiting for him to stroll in. He had slipped back into schedule after a week… Just a week. A week after what he'd done.

My mind kept slithering to Scorpius, and his drunk-like state. His hooded eyes, and dreamy completion.

God.

I shivered.

A groan of doors sounded, and my eyes snapped up. Raven's tired shape peeked through the doors. His shaggy, curly hair was dull, and his shoulders hunched. He raised his head, exhaling as he stepped in. He trudged towards our table, his bag in hand. Sitting down, he produced a book, its leather spine and cover bendy.

It was a muggle book. I frowned; I had seen my mother reading it many times before. I racked my mind to find its name…Grimm's fairy tales! I thought.

I slinked out of my hiding spot, dropping next to him. His head snapped up to meet my ready eyes, and his body seemed to shrink.

"Raven. It's been a month. We have to talk." I spoke through gritted teeth, pushing down on his shoulder to seat him again.

He just shook his head, worming out of my reach. He jumped out of the seat, gathering his book and stuffing it in the bag.

"You know what he's been through… Raven, you have to talk to me, if not him."

He froze, grimacing.

"Raven… Your sister was killed in a werewolf attack, right?" I said quietly, tilting my head down to watch my fingers play.

…

"How did you know?" Whispering, he lifted his head, eyes wide.

I shrugged, smiling sadly.

…

"We were outside, playing while our parents were inside. It was a cool afternoon, and mom had placed a flame in a jar for us. Blaze pushed me on the swings for a while, and then, we lay down on the warm grass, heated by the flame. My mom peeked out, telling us to hurry, as dinner was about to be served. A crash sounded from upstairs; my dad's experiments probably. I don't even remember. She hurried up, telling us she'd be right back, and that's when it happened." His eyes were clouded with sorrow, his body beaten and slouched.

"I-It came out from the forest that was behind out house, right when the moon rose. H-he… he had a taste for young girls." He shivered at the thought, a lonely tear tracing a waterfall down his face.

"My mom found me near the swing, passed out. We never found her." His eyes were focused on the black ring on his finger, toying with it. "That was a year ago. She gave me the ring a week before, telling me to hide it. I first wore it as a necklace with a thin cord, but… now." He twirled it, his eyes slowly rising up to me.

Me? Well, I was speechless. My mouth gaping as I tried to put together words. Words that didn't sound offensive, or ignorant.

"I was a coward, correction. I _am_ one. I haven't had the courage to talk to you, or to even look at Scorpius."

"But you came when I was in the Hospital Ward." I whispered finally. "You aren't a coward. At all."

…

"Does Professor McGonagall know?"

"No." He shook his head, looking back at me. "You won't tell, will you?" He sounded like a child, a child who stole a piece of candy, and someone caught him. Vulnerable, sad… His usual charm gone.

I shook my head softly, eyes passing through his blue ones, and the green that danced in them.

"I guessed it was you. From your eyes." I spoke quietly, as if the whole world would shatter if I raised my voice.

Raven's head perked up, and his eyes widened. "Look, I'm so sorry 'bout what I did, but I couldn't control myself. I usually stick to the Whomping Willow, but- I don't know, I got out somehow." He grimaced. "God knows what I did that night. I woke up in a puddle of blood, a dead rabbit at my feet." He shuddered, his spine rocking at the thought.

…

"How was your last transformation?"

"Alright."…"I remember him howling. Scorpius, I mean. Just vague traces."

His whispers were so low, that a soft wind could silence them.

"You should visit him." I murmured in a reply.

"I can't. He'd wring my neck for what I've done to him… It would serve me right."

I frowned. "Raven Knott, he will _not_ wring your neck, and you _will_ talk to him." My stern words made Raven wince, and his eyes leveled to mine.

He sighed, massaging the bridge of him nose. "Darling, how do you make me do this?" He murmured. Finally speaking to me directly, he said, "Fine. I-I'll come some time."

"Raven." I warned, crossing my hands at my chest. "We were such good friends, for what? 3 weeks? Don't throw that away. Please."

"Fine. I'll go." His shoulders slumped even more, and his defeated shape shook as I strangled him, my arms curling around his neck in a tight hug. He staggered, trying to gain footing. His arms slowly slipped around my waist, and he placed his head in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you!" I exhaled in his ear. Though I didn't notice the blush creep up his cheeks, and the way he gazed at me. Or the way his eyes glinted painfully as I whispered. I didn't notice.

A.N Guys! I'm sooo sorry this chapter was so short, but I had to! I had to! I'm sorry. **raises hands over face**

I'll try to put the next part up soon, but school is right around the corner (literally, it starts on Monday) And I have so much to do! Sorry guys!

Thanks for reading and please review! :D

-Demi


	22. Chapter 22 Little Mouse

~Chapter 22~

Rose

My eyes wandered around the empty dorm, the lonely silence disturbing and lulling. I sat on a counter in the kitchenette, gnawing on an apple. Pale tiles lined underneath the cupboards, which were stocked with extra food. The Head dorm fridge was also filled with food, enchanted not to spoil.

Though all was somehow cold and uninviting.

My dark jeans tugged at the back, and my hand found my wand, pulling it out with a hand. The 11-inch, flexible, dragon heart-string wand slipped into right into my hand. Throwing the apple core into a trashcan in the corner, I jumped of the counter, my tennis shoes bouncing into the wooden floor.

Moss came tumbling out of my room, her fluffy tail swishing and soft paw pads drumming against the panels. She twirled around my feet, his warm fluff pushing into my legs.

"Hey baby." I murmured, trailing a hand down her back. Her bright, white spots looked up at me with amber eyes. She mrowed and pushed her head into my jeans, before fluffing off towards my room.

Frowning, I followed her, my hand carefully curled around my wand. I stepped inside, finding her curled up on my pillow. A crimson rose lay on my folded sheets. I picked it up, confused and interested.

I ran a delicate hand on the thorny stem, a prickle of blood dotting my fingers.

"Who…?" My eyes narrowed, and I took in the room. It was the same; a plain, room of Gryffindor colors, and a dresser in front of the four-poster bed.

My suspicion growing, I clambered out of my room and towards the tiny "common room" Everything was the same… yet? The blood suddenly pulsed to my ears, and a vibration rocked the place. The fireplace blew green, and the fire rose in emerald waves. A man appeared out, her face blackened by the flames. I gripped my wand, taking an alarmed step back. The man tilted his face, and I could make out a glint of icy eyes.

"Who are you?!" A freezing charm curled against my tongue, but the man shook himself and stepped out into the open light.

"Draco… Malfoy. You must be Rose… Weasley?" The man's icy gaze locked into mine, his words drawling.

My heart hammered as I took in his familiar, sharp features.

"What are you doing here?" As he took a step forwards, I raised my wand, ready to defend myself.

"Calm yourself, child. I am here to see my son." He raised an eyebrow and two hands. His eyes suddenly flashed menacingly. "I am here to see my _injured_ son." His voice was strong and a protective clench rocked his face.

"You know?" My voice was soft and weak.

"Of course!" He sighed. "Now where is he? The Headmistress allowed me to come here through the Floo powder to my son's dorm." His eyes narrowed, and he seemed to have finally realized something.

"What, are _you_ doing here? In my _son's_ dorm? " He growled, his eyes criticizing sharp slits.

"I don't think it's my place to say." A sudden ager flowed through me, and I whipped around to stalk towards the door. As I reached for the door knob, I realized he wasn't following me.

"Mr. Malfoy! Your son is in the Hospital ward. Now, will you _please_ follow me?"

He growled and strode over to me, taking the lead. "I know quite well where it is, Ms. Weasley."

I wrinkled my nose at the man's back, wondering how such a man was father to Scorpius. _Well, he did hit you._ A tiny voice chirped at the back of my mind. I snarled, knocking it away. I had forgiven him for it, as he had pushed me away from Raven.

I followed him, and in no time, we reached the Hospital Ward, receiving some quite curious looks on the way.

Draco's cane clanked on the ground as he burst into the Hospital Ward, his eyes running over the beds, and freezing on one with a hunched figure and a head of silvery locks.

I stayed behind as father hurried to son. Scorpius lifted his head warily, surprise and alarm flaring red in his eyes.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" He asked, thoroughly confused and surprised.

"Scorpius! Why did I have to hear from the Headmistress to know that my son was hurt?" Scorpius flinched at the word hurt, as it far worse than just a temporary injury; it was scar on his soul never to cease.

Draco dropped his cane, curling his arms protectively around his son's neck. Scorpius didn't move, just pressed his forehead to his father's chest.

The scene of affection made my heart ache for someone as close. James hadn't talked to me since the meeting yesterday, though I saw him down at breakfast. Albus was nowhere to be found; the last time I saw him was during a quick dinner, his head bowed as he talked to… I sighed as I remembered yesterday. He had been talking to Raven… Raven Knott.

I missed my mother's arms snaking around me, and her chest quivering as she laughed. I missed my father and his muggle jokes, his eyes flaring with a sort of comic madness.

I relished the thought of pressing against their warm heartbeats, a flutter echoing in my hollow chest. It finally dawned on me how lonely I was.

"Ms. Weasley?" Draco finally spoke, his voice suddenly softer than before; as if before hadn't happened.

"Yes?" I replied meekly, my heart still throbbing.

"Thank you."

My throat clenched uncomfortably, restricting all movement. So I nodded.

Draco glanced back down at his son, his eyes somehow tilting and softening form their permanent sharp-knife edge.

My lips tilted into a sorrowful smile, and I slowly retreated from Scorpius' little corner. Skin crawling, I suppressed the urge to crawl back to James, or even Albus. I scrambled towards our dorms, the rose swept back into my mind from the want to clear my thoughts.

Who could have gotten into my dorm to plant the rose?

Pushing the door open absentmindedly, I grasped the grip of my bag from the sofa, digging around to find a little muggle toy Moss loved. (Yes, I kept cat toys in my bag.)

I smacked my lips together a few times, and Moss came tumbling out of my room. Her dark fur swished as she sat underneath me, her eyes flashing expectantly. The branch in my hand was connected to a wire mouse. Though the mouse had been enchanted by Mum to drop from the wire when Moss sat still for a few minutes. The mouse had cat-nip in it, and a few other nook and crannies that Moss adored.

Whispering the Levitating Charm, I dropped to my knees next to Moss, carefully hovering my wand over her black fur. Moss would always greet new people, brushing past them. Whoever placed the rose on my bed must have been touched my Moss. I mumbled the Revealing charm mother had used last summer when someone kept dropping papers in out backyard.

As I finished speaking, my body slumped, the charm seeping the energy out of me. It took some time too, as the mouse was starting to dangle dangerously.

Suddenly, a wisp of smoke bellowed from my wand tip, and trembling words curled around inside.

They read:

 _Rose Weasley_

And:

 _Alex Longbottom…_

A.N Hi guys! OMfg I'm so sorry guys! **covers face with hands** Please don't be mad! Reality slapped me in the face and kicked my ass back into the wild reality. **Sigh**

I'm sorry if the chapter's crappy! I had to just skim over it and do it quicky if I want to upload it today! :D

On another note… I have a question for you guys. So, I reread the first chapter (CRINGE FEST) and was wondering if you guys would be fine with me… going on a little hiatus to revise the first few chapter!? Please? XD It's up to you guys if you would like me to do it, and if you'd be interested.

SO! See you guys later? Please tell me if you'd like me to revise the first few chapters! :D

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Demi


	23. Chapter 23 Petals and Sleep

~Chapter 23~

Scorpius

I was released to my studies after a day of the Hospital Ward, released into curious crowds of students as rumors of why I wasn't in classes (last time it was the "flu") spread like wildfire. I swept into the castle with a soft ache in my leg, but otherwise feeling great and in need of finding Rose.

The Halloween Feast was coming up in a week, and the students and staff were hustling and bustling to get a move on the decorations. By the time I was out, the hallways were cast in a dim orange glow, while pumpkins littered the cold courtyards of the castle.

I was passing a lonely corridor, (while shivering in the October freeze) when I bumped into a large belly and coarse hairs that stung my cheek.

"Oh! Malfoy! Didn' see ya there! Are yeh all right'?" Hagrid leaned down to pat me on the head, cracking my knees under me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hagrid." I smiled up at him, and he gave grunt before trudging away.

I licked my lips, glancing around at the deserted corridors. A flash of red hurrying through a cross-section of two corridors glinted in the corner of my eye. I spun around, following the rosy curls. Breaking into a sprint, I followed her, calling after her.

She froze, turning around with wide eyes.

"Scorpius! You're here! You're out!" Her eyebrows up and eyes wide, she pulled me into her arms, practically crushing my neck.

"Oi! Rose let go!" A chocked laugh burst from my lips as she let go, beaming. Though her eyes held a sort of worry, and her brow was softly burrowed. And she seemed to sway on her feet.

"What's wrong?" I frowned, watching as her mind whirred with gears that whined and growled.

"I… I found a rose on my pillow at our dorm, so I checked who could have touched it to bring it here." I watched as her brow furrowed so deep that it cast shadows on her eyes. "I used a charm on Moss, a-and it said that I touched her, and then Alex did."

"Wait! What? How did Alex get in? _Why_?" Confusion blared in my ears, and a thunder of blood rushed to my head.

"I have no idea… I was going to the Headmistress. But I don't think that's the best idea any more." She said slowly, pursing her lips at me. She placed a hand on the great stone walls, steadying herself.

"But you should." I replied, pushing my palms into each other.

"I was going to do that now. Don't you know Alex? I saw you guys while…" She didn't state the obvious, but a violent wave of regret churned my insides at the thought. I gritted my teeth and glanced at my shoes.

Her eyebrows darted out and she swished to her bag, which hung on her shoulder, to fish something out.

And out came a crimson rose all thrones and sharp beauty.

Rose's fingers were coated in drying blood, and the thorns reawaked an old beast that sent droplets dropping to the ground.

"Rose! Your fingers!" I grabbed the rose out of her hand by the least thorny part, grasping it in my hand.

"I'm fine! They're just pricks." She tried to push him away, but her eyes seemed to grow dim. Her whole body swayed like a petal in the wind, and her eyes rolled into her head.

"Rose!" My heart hammered in my ears as I caught the falling Rose, the flower falling from my hand like a withering petal.

Rose's skin had slowly seeped into a parchment yellow and her body had gone suddenly limp. Her breathing was shallow and quick.

What had caused this? The flower? But her fingers had been pricked before… so why now? My thoughts whirred as I hauled her body up, surprised at her feather-light weight. My heart jumping to a tap dance, I grunted as Rose's arms waved down, throwing me of balance.

There were two bags strewn out on the ground as I skidded out of the hallway, the quite twilight of October sending sizzles of chill that were blocked by the rushing of blood in my ears.

The clapping of shoes on the ground was meat by an unbearable silence as I raced through the castle, stopping at two grand doors voicing the entrance of the Hospital Ward. A white cross sliced through the top of the doors as I burst through, my body leaning forwards with the force.

Panting, I pushed on to one of the empty beds as an exhausted Madam Pomfrey came scuttling in, waving a finger.

"If this is another case of the flu, I swear… I have potions stacked u-" Her words seemed to freeze like icicles as she surveyed me and the suddenly pale Rose.

"Oh dear. Oh my. What is this? Step aside." She pressed me away, shuffling to examine her. After a terrifying moment, she stepped back, her face swimming with… What was it? A bout of flashing fear…

"What is it?" I asked urgently, clawing at the iron rungs of the bed.

"It's a blood poison used to sent people to a deep sleep they will never wake from." She dashed out; opening cabinets and fishing out bright colored potions before stuffing them back in.

"What!?" I roared, an unbearable anger suddenly flashing behind my lids.

Madam Pomfrey ignored my outrage and came dashing back, a flashing blue and red potion held firmly in her hand.

She carefully pried open Rose's lips, and poured the bright liquid down her throat.

"Will she be fine?"

Again, Madam Pomfrey ignored my words, just stood in front of Rose, her hands splayed against her chest. Moments passed like years, an unbearable pain aching in my chest. Color slowly seeped back into Rose's skin, and her breathing came to normal.

Gasping with relief, I dropped down onto the chair, my face in my hand.

"Do you know who may have done this, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked after an exhale of relief.

I thought for a moment of telling her all about it, but Rose's hurry for the Headmistress held me back.

"I'm not sure." I said uncertainly. If Madam Pomfrey had sensed my lie, she didn't mention it. She pursed her lips, nodded, and back out.

"You should leave her to rest and join dinner dear. You're no help here. She'll wake up in a bit. Everyone's wild about the first match of the year tomorrow. Go join them." She said quietly, suddenly softening and kind, before scuttling out of the room, swiping the empty potion bottle and swishing the curtains close.

My head throbbed as I snorted. Yeah. Like the first Quiditch match of the year would be such fun for me. James would be another brilliant chaser along the two 5th year girls. They would most probably win, as they had been practicing through the rain and chill of October.

Speaking of rain, I watched as a patter of rain drummed against the widow. Biting my lip, I slowly rose up, and hitched out of the little room, pushing the curtain away before setting towards the doors.

A bitter tang filled my lips as I closed the double doors behind me, slowly stalking towards the Great Hall. As I reached it, laughter and chatter blared, and Quidditch players huddled in groups amongst the tables, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor players speaking of last minute plans and strategies. The ceiling was a musky grey color of clouds, and the windows shone with rolling droplets.

The table at the end was filled with chattering teachers. Professor Longbottom was laughing with the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Meldow. My eyes narrowed at the Herbology teacher.

"OI MALFOY! HOW'S THE FLU?" A bout of laughter exploded from the Slytherin's table. Gritting my teeth, I sank down next to some Gryffindors, who didn't even notice my presence.

Dinner was a miserable experience for me, from start, to almost finish. I was ` hunched over my Transfiguration book, learning about transforming toothpicks into matches into needles. The Hall was slowly draining of students. The chatter died to slow prickle, only a handful of students sprinkled around the tables, mostly hunched over books or practicing wand movements.

That's when a rather pale looking Rose came in. Her locks were large and blooming around her face, but her body was slightly trembly, like a petal in a breeze, but she made her way done to me.

I pushed up immediately, almost falling over the bench.

"Rose! You're ok!" A pulled her into a tight hug, where she clawed at my back with weak hands, causing me to stumble back apologetically.

"Sorry." I winced, and she gave me a small smile.

"It's all good." Her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper as she sat down, her hand grasping a goblet of water hungrily. I kept tapping my foot, waiting for Rose to finish.

"So? What do you think happened?"

Rose exhaled and shook her head, biting into a piece of beef, her brow furrowed.

She didn't know. I rubbed my eyes and groaned into my palms. Of course.

A.N Guys! I'm so sorry for such a late update! . I'm so sorry! I hope the slightly longer chapter will make up for my absence! **mutters to self** Of course it won't… Why would it?

Anyway! So guys? Um, have we made it to 5,000 views? **Gulps** What? HoW? Thank you so much!

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Demi


	24. Chapter 24 Scarlet Motives

~Chapter 24~

Rose

Morning came with a shower of lulling rain against the windows, and the Headmistress called for me.

I got ready slowly, the other four girls stirring. The excitement of the match was buzzing as a passed the common room; chatter rising early in the morning. In a handful of moments of shivering in my oversized sweater, I finally reached the gargoyles and the spiraling griffin.

Springing back, the gargoyles hummed in chorus with the spiraling staircase. I stepped onto it, rubbing my shoulder in an attempt to raise some heat into the cold skin. I drummed my knuckles against the wooden door, and then, a calm voice spoke.

"Come in."

I pushed the door open, greeted by a furrowed brow of the Headmistress.

"Professor?" I asked cautiously, coming close to stand in front of her desk. Books were stacked in corners, and little trinkets decorated the place.

"What is this that Poppy is telling me?" She raised a brow, planting her palms against her desk and pushing up to face me with worry glittering in my eyes.

"I-I got poisoned… b-but a minor version of the actual poison!" I quickly added, alarmed by the Headmistress' quick rise of the chest.

"Excuse me! Just a minor version! Rose! Darling, you could have been killed! I dare say you may have been poisoned by one of the students! And if I find them!" Her fists trembled in a very un-Professor McGonagall way.

"P-Professor I'm fine, really. Scopius brought me to Madam Pomfrey." I pulled my hands over my shoulders, absently rubbing them to coax some heat into the numb limbs. My whole body shook in a fit, and the Headmistress paused, eyeing me with worry.

" _Are_ you alright Miss Weasley, though?" She placed a hand on my shoulder, suddenly drawing it back.

"Dear! Why are you arms so cold?!" She ran her warm hands across my arms, her face contouring with worry. She pulled me towards the raging fireplace, seating me next to the sweet flames.

"Poppy told me cold and numb body would be an after affect, so would trembling, but I didn't except this! Oh, dear." She fished her wand from her robes, quickly casting a warming spell.

It was true. I felt cold and weak on the inside, and my blood felt like ice. As of someone had dumped a bucket of it into my blood, letting it circle through continually.

"Miss, I-I asked Madam Pomfrey if I could leave early- she insisted on me staying longer, but I couldn't… Professor? I think I may know who did this."

Her brow slammed together, foreshadowing her eyes. She sat down next to me, nodding for me to continue.

I bit my lip, exhaling shakily before telling her it all; the rose, the revealing charm, and Scorpius' catch. As I finished, I stared down at my hands, which were folded neatly in my lap, a lonely tear smudging my view.

"So, you think that Longbottom did it?" The professor asked hesitantly.

I cocked my head, slowly shaking it. "I'm not sure, professor… Not really."

She licked her lips, before rising up and walking towards the many portraits. She paused at the portrait of an old man, a pale, white beard stretching down t the floor, his head mostly bald.

"Why wake me?" He grumbled, before continuing, "Yes, Minerva?" Her slowly raised tired and bored eyes to her.

"Alf? Would you please find the young Mister Longbottom and send him to me immediately." Her voice was stern, but her hand where clasped at her hips, pale at the knuckles.

"If you wish so." Alf huffed weakly, before rising with surprising strength and parading out of his portrait.

I pursed my lips, and we waited.

A handful of long moments later, a pale looking Alex stumbled in, his blond hair ruffled from the outside wind.

"Yes, professor? I came as quickly as I could." His eyes we glinting with worry as he glanced at me, and his brow furrowed.

"I-is there something wrong? P-Proffesor?" He stumbled, almost falling over his long, scarlet scarf.

"Yes, mister Longbottom, we think there is. Sit down." Proffesor MsGonagall gestured to the seat next to mine, Alex pushing a strand of blond hair that had fallen in his round face.

"Let's get to the point, Mister Longbottom. Did you place a crimson rose in Ms. Weasley's drom?" The professor jumped straight to the point, settling herself on the arm of the chair.

"I-I- What?!" He stumbled, gaping up at her.

"Miss Weasley found a rose on her pillow two days ago, was it? And yesterday, she fell ill to a… _minor_ blood poison to sent someone to a sleep they shall never wake up from. It Ms. Weasley's case, she wouldn't have been killed, but great damaged may have gotten to her." Her voice was stern, and Alex whimpered under her gaze.

"What?! B-But professor! I-I've never been to her dorm! For that matter, I-I don't even k-know why she was sent to a different d-dorm! I-I Professor! I would n-never!" He hiccupped with each word, his eyes filling with frustrated tears.

The Headmistress eyed him, gazing at his troubled little face. Her face softened in his stumbling and surprise. Exhaling, she took a different approach.

"Alright, if you didn't plant it in her dorm, then did you offer someone a crimson rose? Or did someone ask you for one?"

Alex seemed to be racking his brain as he slowly spoke.

"Many, and I mean many, students come to for plant or flowers of Herbology advice, since my dad is the professor… And yes, I did give out crimson roses- my father's creations, a rose that is so red and so beautiful and fragrant, but I gave them out to many people. Especially to a 7th year, who's girlfriend's birthday was merely the next day." He exhaled in frustration, his face contouring into worry.

"But Professor, I would never, _never_ sell a poisoned rose, or any plant on that matter, to anyone!"

It seemed that the Headmistress though the same as I; that he was merely an innocent boy who'd given out flowers…

"I believe him, Professor, and I have a good reason to." I spoke suddenly, causing Alex's tear stained face to look up. "He would never do such a thing. I never suspected that he was the one who poisoned it… But he may have been the one who gifted the flower." I rubbed my arm restlessly, glad that the flames had risen a warmth into my skin.

"I would have been baffled if he was." The Headmistress offered Alex a weak smile, who exhaled in relief, his hand splayed across his chest.

"Mister Longbottom? Can you please try to remember to who else you had given out these roses to?"

Alex was silent for a long while, biting his lip as he thought. Suddenly, his head perked up, and his face rose into an _o_ shape.

"A boy and his gang, I-I'm not sure what their names where." He bit his lip painfully, as the two of us leaned in, urging him to remember.

"I… OH! I-I think… I think the leader's name was Maco." He stammered, his lip quivering.

My heart slammed in my chest, and I gave a little choked sound.

"Rose? Do you know these people?"

"I… I… yes." I finished finally, blood rushing to my ears.

My heart thundered as I contemplated telling them about it all.

"I… They cornered me in the library a month or so ago… They-They… thy taunted me and-and slapped me once." I finished in a tiny voice.

An outraged gasp sounded from the Headmistress, and Alex gave a squeak of surprise, falling out of the seat.

"Who are these people?" the Headmistress demanded, her hand quivering as she drew herself to her full height.

"Third and fourth years mainly… Slytherin." I whispered, letting my head drop to my palm.

The Headmistress stormed over to the old man, Alf, who was now snoozing on his large-backed chair.

"Alf! Alf!" She woke the slumbering man, who snapped up, spluttering as he fixed his gaze at her.

"I was trying to sleep here, Minerva!" He growled, and the Headmistress rounded on him with warning eyes. "Fine! Fine! What is it? And make it quick!"

"I need you to find a third year Maco, I don't know the last name, and send him here after the match." As the man rose, she gave him a sharp bark, continuing, "And, he shall be send to Filch for the match, where he shall follow whatever he asks him to do."

Alf grumbled as he passed through the portraits, pushing aside other people as he stomped off.

The Headmistress was raging with anger, causing Alex and me to shy away.

"How dare they touch these people touch students!" She grumbled madly, pacing. She kept mumbling under her breath, before I finally disrupted her.

"Um, Professor? Could you please, uh, not tell any of my cousins?" I tried carefully, not wanting Jamey or Al to know. At least not yet.

The Headmistress narrowed her eyes, but nodded, and continued pacing.

A.N Hey guys! A new chapter? So soon? Yay? XD hehe and it's long! :D This is to celebrate my two beta readers! YAY I can't believe someone accepted to be my beta readers! They are my beautiful, amazing two best friends! Eeeek! Thank you so much! You have no idea what that means to me!

Also! Oh my LORD! We made it to 30 REVIEWS! WHAT!?

Thanks for reading and please review! :D

-Demi


	25. Chapter 25 Reunited

Chapter 25

Rose

"Come down Hugo, help me get this up!"

"Uncle George, Uncle George, she'll love this, won't she?"

"Yes, Lily, of course she will."

"Honey! Honey, James is locked out, bring him in will you?"

The stampede happened bright and early in the morning of October 16th, when the family was getting ready to burst morning's sunshine in the birthday girl's eyes.

"Oh! But dear Scorpius, this is such a pleasant surprise! She will love this!"

Yet of course, Rose was doubling over in laughter at the top of the stairs, her wild hair bouncing as she smothered herself with all arms and chest.

Scorpius was at the front door, his hair slicked back, as if a cow's tongue had rolled across it, making it stick up at the back of his blond head. In his hands were beautiful peonies, red and dark mauve.

His father, Draco, gave a soft bow and murmured happy birthday, before bidding them farewell. He stepped out, his cane clonking on the ground, and apparated away.

Scorpius gave an awkward laugh, his long and willowy body catching Rose's eye. He's gotten so tall! And yet, she was stuck in a little shape. She gave a huff and dashed back into her room, scoffing as she pushed her big hair out of her face. Her hand reached down and scooped up a black string necklace, hanging it close to her neck.

She slipped on a black dress with a rose pattern, and some boots. Moss curled around her legs happily, mewing and nuzzling her.

She exhaled carefully, unable to contain a smile as she thought of going down to see her best friend, who had come down from Hogwarts for three days with her, celebrating not just her birthday, but getting him away from his loss.

The Headmistress had taken her away from her new prefect duties, talking to her about Scorpius, and how he needed to get away. His world was crumbling, grades falling and his whole head scattered.

"His world is crashing Rose, and you need to be there to push him back up."

She shook her hair out, and pushed the door open. She stepped down the steps slowly, greeted by silence and silence and silence. Her eyes widened to the darkness of the morning, even though she knew they had been "preparing". She pulled out her wand on instinct, and stepped down the last step.

So…

A red burst sparked in her eyes, and she jumped, suddenly arms snaked around her torso and lifted lifted lifted.

"James!" She burst out laughing slapping away at the arms that had pulled her up into the air. His muscular and toned arms shook as he laughed with his heart.

"Happy Birthday little Rose!"

Her eyes landed on Scorpius, whose face was white and ghostly, and shadows incased his eyes.

"Oh Scorpius." I smacked James, really this time, and he let me down, messing with my hair.

He smiled softly, his eyes staying the same.

"Rose, you're so beautiful. Happy Birthday." He whispered.

"Shall we leave the love birds to it?" James laughed as Scorpius and I glanced at him furiously, him less. First year had been sent behind them, and the fight between the two had mended.

"Oh James, shut your trap." Hugo exclaimed from behind Uncle Harry, who's eyes widened, and he had to stuff his hand in his mouth to smother the laughter.

"Hugo! I warned you, no cursing!" Mum shook her head angrily.

Turning towards Rose, she smiled.

"Happy Birthday Rosey, we love you!" And she hugged me, her bushy hair brushing against my face, matching fluff against each other.

After the breakfast of delicious pancakes and coffee (which Rose had fallen in love with since 3rd year, to her parents shock and humor) they enjoyed sitting outside in the chilly fall air as the whole family watched leaves rain down and Hugo and Lily chase each other.

Rose came up behind Scorpius, shaking his hair out with two hands, trying to get his normal, blond hair back. He screamed and leaped around, driving his hair into Rose's stomach. The two fell into the grass, laughing. The wind blew between them, their warm faces flushed.

They rose together, Rosey doubling over.

Al sat in the corner, his head stuck in a book in moments of emptiness. After the little picnic like seating in their large yard of trees and grass, the Potter's (and Uncle George) went home, promising to return for dinner. Jamey and Al stayed though, as James, Al, Scorpius, Mum and Dad (and of course Rose) went out to Diagon Alley.

They walked around around, they bought some butterbeer and some chocolate frogs.

"Ok then, shall we go to Flourish and Bllots? I saw a book I'd like to pick up…"

They all nodded happily, and mum piped up form behind us, trailing with dad, hand in hand.

"Ok, we'll see you at the _Leaky Cauldron_?"

"Yup, see you guys."

The two trotted away, probably to nuzzle with some drink together.

"Floursih and Bllots here we come!" Rose chuckled, swooping away like a bird.

"Wait up Rose, don't loose us!" Al cried, a bit worried.

"Oh come on, Al, don't be so worried. Come on!" Rose rolled her eyes, batting at the air like a fake girl. "Um, guys? Like, uh, come on? Move those bums, now!" She pitched her voice into the air, flicking her hair around.

Diagon Alley was dotted with couples, mostly, as school was in season. A few people eyed the kids, but said nothing.

"That one! I found it!" Rose quickly beckoned the rest over, showing them the book. " _The Find of Dancing skeletons, Burping Cats, Singing Toads, and Other Magical Phenomenon!_ " Rose laughed, dropped the book into the cauldron filled with a few other books.

"Can't say that would be a dull read. I'll grab one too." Al say excitedly.

"Oh God Al, you're like a little kid at _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_." Jams joked.

"Can't say I'm not." Al wriggled his eyebrows.

"Well, _I am_ getting one about of the only things I can stand to read." James pushed a book in Rose's face.

On it, in golden, cursive letters, was:

 _The Ways of Wicked Broom Riding_

Rose read it out loud, frowning. "Didn't expect any different."

She shrugged, grinning from ear to ear.

Scorpius, puled out a single book from his cauldron and read, " _The Charmer of the X Chromosone_. The book of life for the average 16 year boy." He gave a soft chuckle, and the rest of them joined in. Rose just grinned, shaking her head.

They went to the cashier, a bored looking wizard with pimples dotting the whole of his face.

Rose was about to pull out her wallet, when James slapped her hand away.

"Even on your birthday, little Rose? I'm paying." He said firmly, huffing in her face to send a hair tickling away.

"Ugh, fine." She knew not to argue, as he would bend down and swiftly tickle you to tears.

The cashier looked at them, bored, as he let a hand out and waited for the coins. James payed, and we went out, books in our bags (Rose's charmed with the undetectable extension charm, done by the one and only Rose).

They trailed over to the _Leaky Cauldron,_ cold and cheery. They filled up on another batch of butterbeer and chatted away with Mum and Dad for a bit. Socrpius' face, Rose noticed, was warm and flushed with color, and his eyes were alive.

Back home, joined by the Potters (And Uncle George), they ate dinner and sat by the large fireplace and sang and played and did all sorts of fun. In was 10 at night, when Mr. Malfoy knocked on the door with his cane, banging past a song sing by Uncle George.

"Oi! Tell Draco to wait, I'm singing." He cried! His smile wide, but tears glistening on his eyes, a wound still burning in his heart.

Mum rolled her eyes, and walked over, opening the door. Draco's cold and ashy face greeted her warm one, and they conversed for a moment before he stepped in front of the short Hermione, her bushy hair wide and making up for her height.

"Hello, happy birthday, Rose. Mrs. Wealsey agreeded that it would be best if my son stayed for the night-" Scorpius' eyes lit up beside Rose, who reached out and squeezed his hand. "-and she also agreed to take you two back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Please write, Socrpius, I'll see you soon." Rose noticed that his eyes softened towards his son.

Bowing down, he nodded to Rose and mum, walking out.

Rose shot her hands in the air and squealed happily. Scorpius smiled, in a slightly drunken-like state.

Uncle George saluted them with some fire whisky and sang songs with Dad.

A.N I'M BACK GUYS! Yes, yes I'm so sorry! School, school just bashed my head in and GAH I'm sorry! 

Um… also, yes. I may have jumped a few years, because I juts couldn't return. Hope the longer chapter helps, but it probably doesn't… SORRY

(Oh btw, Rose is in her 5th year, and James is in his 7th."

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Demi


End file.
